The Necklace
by yulie1022
Summary: The gang is still on spring break and there headed off to Japan. What will unravel at Higarashi Shrine? What is Naraku planing and what will Sesshomaru do now that he has lost the tetsusagia once again to his little brother?
1. Private Jet

Note For those of you who didn't know, the first story was set in southern california.

Sequel to Charm Bracelet Chap. 1

Kagome looked out the window of the private jet. She saw the beautiful, vast Pacific Ocean. The sun was setting, giving the water spectacular colors and shines. She could barely see the shadow of the plane gliding over the seemingly calm waves. A lock of her raven hair fell forward when she leaned closer to the window. She tucked it behind her ear and stared at her reflection. Her brown eyes showed signs of fatigue. Everything had happen so fast. They had rushed back to the hotel, grabbed their stuff and left. Kagome barely had time to tell her mom over the phone that she was going to Japan. She was still in the priestess outfit, she hadn't found time to change out of it.

Inuyasha snored in his sleep, his head laid peacefully on Kagome's bosom. His silver hair slightly cover his face. Kagome brushed it away. His white dog ears twitched when she touched him. _It was hard for Inuyasha too._ Inuyasha was barely conscious over the past few hours, and had barely any memory of that day. Nobody had told him he had attacked Kagome. They weren't sure what happened to him and were afraid to tell him. It seems that the mystical powers of the jewel affected him in a negative way. He snorted, and Kagome smiled. She twisted his hair in her fingers for a while.

Sango was talking to Miroku on the other side of the plane.  
"So let me see if I get this." Sango said putting pieces of the story together in her head.  
"Inuyasha is a half-demon."  
"Mhm." Miroku nodded his head.  
"And he has a brother."  
"Mhm."  
"…Who _is_ a demon?"  
"Yep."  
"And that jewel on Kagome's charm bracelet, made him acted all weird?"

Miroku continued to nod his head. He had the wonderful job of explaining to Sango what was going on. He glanced over to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was fast asleep and Kagome was playing with his hair rather sleepily. He saw Kagome's bare wrist. She had taken off the bracelet because she was afraid of what the Shikon No Tama would do to Inuyasha.

"…and Kagome is part of a prophecy, as well as Kikyo?"  
"Yeah, that's 'bout right."

Sango sighed. She was finally up to date with it all. She looked at the window, there was nothing but water, an immense sheet of blue before her eyes. She yawned, it had been a long day. Sango stood up and went to her bags. They had gotten everything in such a rush, her surfboard was at the bottom of the pile of the bags. She got out her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

Miroku stared at Sango until the door clicked behind her. She looked to Inuyasha again, Miroku was beginning to worry. Inuyasha never slept this long, and he had _never_ slept before the sun set. And it was odd seeing him in his hanyou form. Sure he saw it once a month, but that was at night, and _only_ once a month.

Miroku scratched his head. He had sable hair and cyan eyes. He leaned back into the soft couch. He looked around and studied the jet. There was two couches one on either side of the cabin. Toward the nose of the plane was the pilot's cabin and near the tail was food, supply and other things. Overhead were little cabinets, and in between the two couches was a coffee table. Next to the coffee table was a pile of luggage.

Sango came out of the bathroom newly changed. She had her kimono-like pajama on, black with pink trimming and the fabric gave off a shiny-smooth look. Sango walked over to the couch and brushed her chocolate hair with her fingers. Miroku opened his arms invitingly, Sango laid on him and kept fingering her hair.

Miroku held her hands in his,  
"Nervous?"  
"And excited. I have never been to Japan before."  
"Never?"  
"I'm kinda ashamed to say I hardly know any Japanese either."  
"It's okay just stick with me."  
"Okay." Sango yawned.

Miroku smiled warmly,  
"Get some rest now."  
"Ok, good night."  
"Good night."

Kagome smiled at the sight of Miroku and Sango sleeping. She yawned, then her nose tickled her. She looked at Inuyasha sleeping on her, _I- must- not._ She put her hands over her nose. Once it stopped itching she calmed down. She sighed, _Thank God…_

**Aachoo!** She sneezed. It wasn't a loud sneeze but it woke Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was startled, he sat up, and his ears twitched from side to side. When he realized where he was he calmed down.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Kagome said sheepishly.

Inuyasha looked out the window, the sun was almost completely beneath the waves. He looked at Kagome.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Since we got on the plane."

"Is the sun setting or rising?"

"Setting. Do you remember what happened?"

Inuyasha tried remembering.  
"We were, we were somewhere and then Sesshomaru showed up." Inuyasha searched his memory bank. "I, the Tetsusagia transformed into a fang and then…" Inuyasha couldn't remember anything past that.

Kagome sighed, _He doesn't remember._  
"You want to get more sleep?" Kagome said.  
"No, I'm okay. I think that was the best sleep I got, What was I laying on?"  
Kagome blushed a bit. "You were laying on me."

Inuyasha began to blush. "Umm…" Now he remembered, right before the jet lifted off, Kagome had offered Inuyasha to lay on her, and him being half conscious he simply fell asleep as soon as Kagome hugged him. He looked at her eyes, she was beginning to have dark circles form under her eyes.  
"Kagome have you gotten any sleep?"

"No, I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you. I wanted to make sure you got sleep."

Inuyasha smiled. Kagome, kind, sweet, warm-hearted Kagome.  
"Now it's your turn to sleep."

She shifted so her legs were on the couch too. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms.

"Kagome?"  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
"Where are we going." Inuyasha asked barely realizing they were on a _plane._  
"Tokyo… Japan." Kagome forced out through a yawn.


	2. Connected Souls

"Permission to land jet MRK909 over."  
A voice crackled over the radio.  
"Permission granted jet MRK909, over."

The pilot smirked to the radio. He turned to his copilot a nodded. She pushed the intercom button.  
"Please remain in your seats, we will be landing in Hawaii shortly. Weather, low 80's, ground time 8:29pm."

Sango had been up for a while now. She didn't- couldn't get some sleep. She didn't like the pilots. She wasn't sure why but she felt uneasy. Sango had convinced herself it was a mixture of nerves and air sickness. She sat up, careful not to wake any of the others and looked out the window. There in the distance she saw the string of islands that made up Hawaii.  
The jet approached the islands and soon she could see the land. Sango strained her brain, back to geography. The island that they were headed towards was Oahu. The jet got closer and she saw it- Honolulu International Airport. She heard the door the pilot's cabin click open. She pretended to be asleep. She opened her eyes just a crack. Sango saw the copilot, she was standing and staring at Kagome and Inuyasha. She turned around sharply and shut the door, rather loudly.

"When did a demon like yourself learn how to fly a jet?" The copilot said removing her helmet, letting her inky black hair fall.

The pilot smirked.  
"This_ time_, it has many new things. I had to learn the ways of war, battle and combat."

"But what does that have to with flying?" She said removing her goggles, now exposing her nut-brown eyes.

"In my time only demons held the ability to fly, and battle from the sky. But now humans can fly and be about the skies in these silver birds." Naraku chuckled, "It amused me so. They reminded me of Kagura."

"Kagura?…" She asked sitting down. Her question went unanswered.

"I possessed a ningen for some time and took lessons. They were simple enough."

Kikyo looked at the buttons and blinking lights. _This doesn't look simple at all._ She buckled in. they were landing and she felt a moment of weightlessness, there was a shout in the back. Then she felt the tires of the jet touch land. Suddenly she could feel every bump and rock the jet drove over._ I hate landing._

As soon as the door shut Sango opened her eyes again. Then she felt her stomach do a flip, they were landing. She hated that feeling of take off and landing, it always made her want to puke. She held on to Miroku and waited for the plane to land.

Miroku woke up to the feeling of landing. It didn't bother him, he had been on planes and jets so many times he was used to it. He looked down to see Sango holding him, trembling slightly.

"I take it you don't like landing?"  
Sango looked up, and shook her head.

"Holy Shit!"  
Inuyasha had awoken and has now experiencing the joy of feeling weightless for a few seconds.

Kagome looked up, she felt it too but unlike Inuyasha she wasn't freaking out. She liked the feeling of weightlessness. She smiled.  
"What's funny?" Inuyasha asked.  
"You."

The pilot came through the door. He was tall and lean, he wore helmet and goggles.

"We will be making a quick stop over. Be back on here in an hour."

Miroku nodded his head. The pilot went back to the cockpit. Miroku turned to Inuyasha.  
"Um, Inuyasha, your umm." He pointed to his head. "They're gonna draw attention."

Inuyasha felt his head. He looked at his hands, _Damn it. I'm in my hanyou form, how? _

"I'll stay here."  
"No, wait." Kagome went over to her bag. "Here it is." She had pulled out a red and black hat. Inuyasha tried it on. Perfect fit, they hid his ears nicely. They waited for each one to change into normal clothes. Everyone beside Inuyasha.

"Aren't you going to change?" Sango asked him.  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.  
"Feh, why? I think my hair will draw away any attention my clothes get."

They climbed out of the jet and walked into the airport. Kagome looked around inside. There was a baggage claim, an a line to go to the out of the airport.

"Ok! Who's hungry?" Miroku asked rubbing his hand together.

Kikyo went in the cabin and plopped down on one of the couches. Naraku sat on the opposite one. He removed the helmet and goggles.

"I have a question." Kikyo said eyeing Naraku.

"Do you wish for me to answer it?" Naraku said indifferently.

"You said 'my time' and 'this time'. What do you mean by that?"  
Naraku stared out the window and watched Inuyasha and the others enter the airport.

"My time, and your time. They are far apart." He said turning to her.  
"So are you from the future?"  
"No," Naraku said staring a the floor "I am of the past."  
"The past? How did you get here then?"  
"Through the well. Bone Eaters Well."  
"What is that?" Kikyo asked trying to remember if she ever studied or read of it.  
"You will soon know when we arrive in Japan."

Naraku stared at Kikyo. He looked in her eye's._ Let us see what the soul of Kikyo holds._  
Kikyo looked into his burnt umber eyes. She gazed at them. Then she felt her body freeze up, she couldn't move.

"I want a big mac!" Inuyasha said.

What am I seeing? Kikyo thought. She was standing in front of a McDonalds and she could see Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"I think I'll have a cheeseburger." Sango said, she turned to Kikyo, "What are you getting Kagome?" Sango waited. "Kagome?"

Kagome was frozen, she wasn't breathing. All she saw was a pair of dark reddish-brown eyes.

Naraku broke the gaze. Both Kikyo and Kagome took a deep breath.  
Kikyo looked around her. She was once again in the cabin of the jet.  
She snapped her head toward Naraku.  
"What was that!?"

Naraku smirked. _Their souls are connected. Interesting._

It was dark and Rin was bandaging up Sesshomaru's wounds. He was leaned against a tree staring coldly at the stars. Rin paid no mind and continued. The flow of blood ceased and the wound was healing. She broke into a small smile. Sesshomaru's eye's darted to Rin. He was puzzled, it was not a smile of triumph or of humor. It was a soft warm smile.

"Why do you smile?"  
Rin looked up at him. Her eye's were bigger than an average human. It gave her the lasting look of innocence.  
"I meant you no disrespect, Lord Sesshomaru."  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
"You did not answer me. Why did you smile?"

Rin looked up at the stars.  
"This is how we met. Back in Japan. Back in _our_ time."

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the stares and Rin finished bandaging the wound. She laid next to Sesshomaru. She remembered, she was just a girl when she saw the mighty Lord Sesshomaru laying against a tree, like tonight.

Sesshomaru wrapped the his only arm around her and held her close. 


	3. Sakura Blossoms

Kagome fell forward slightly, her knees were trembling.  
_Those eyes._

"Kagome!"  
She hung to the sleeves of Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha held her. He saw the fear in her eyes, she was really pale.

Kagome was scared._ Those eyes, those cold, heartless eyes._

"Kagome?"  
She looked up. Everyone was looking at her with great anxiety. She gave a weak smile. Inuyasha showed the most concern.

"I-I want a." Kagome had lost her appetite. "You no what, I'll just get a drink."

Sango looked at her best friend. Never in her life, _never_ has Kagome asked for just a drink. On top of Kagome always eating a fair amount of food, she always complained about the girls who just ordered _just _a water and croutons. Something was wrong with her.

Sango escorted Kagome to a table and sat her down. Kagome looked at the small ketchup stain on the table. She was beginning to calm down when Inuyasha and Miroku came with their orders and Kagome's drink.

"Why don't we head back to the plane?"

Kikyo was confused. What had she just seen? Naraku stood up and stared at the bags.

"Where is it?" He whispered as he scanned the bags.  
"What are you looking for?" Kikyo asked.  
"Shikon No Tama." Naraku turned to her. "Where is it?"

Kikyo stammered, she didn't completely trust him yet. " I don't know."

Naraku smirked. "Kikyo let's make a promise." He turned to the bags. "Not to lie to each other from now on. Now where is it?"

_How does he know I can see it?_  
"Kagome's bag." Kikyo finally said.

"Which one." Naraku said looking at a pink bag and a yellow one.  
"The tattered yellow one."  
Naraku began to look through it. He was careful to make sure it seemed as he had done and touched nothing.

"Naraku."  
He snapped his head up,  
"What?"  
"They are returning."  
Kikyo had been looking out the window. She saw them approaching.  
Naraku stood up and looked out the window.  
"Damn, I thought they would eat inside."

He closed the bag, and picked up the helmet and goggles. As he put them on he told Kikyo:

"Do not let them see you. Don't even talk to them they might recognize you. Put on the helmet and goggles when you are in their presence." He began to leave the plane. "And keep spraying yourself with the perfume."

"Where are you going?"

Naraku kept walking, "To fill the tank with fuel."  
Kikyo went into the cockpit and sprayed herself with the perfume. Sakura Blossoms. Naraku had given it to her. He told her to constantly spray herself. The perfume was strong but not strong enough to overwhelm Inuyasha. She sighed she put up her hair, and wore the goggles. _I can, at least be with them. Soon Inuyasha you will be in love with me._ She heard them come aboard.

Kagome was the first to enter followed by Inuyasha carrying the bags. Kagome sat on the couch she watched Inuyasha dumped them on the coffee table, as Miroku and Sango came in. Sango sat on the opposite couch as Kagome. She leaned forward and searched the bags for her order. Miroku had a shake and pulled out a Big N' Tasty from a bag. Sango placed her drink and fries in front of her and started eating her cheeseburger.  
"So we're going to Japan?" Inuyasha said fishing out his Big Mac out of a bag.

Miroku nodded.  
"Yep, if every thing I studied is correct, we should proceed to Japan."

Sango looked at Kagome something was bothering her, but she had to get Kagome alone to get her to talk.

Kagome looked up at the mention of a place to stay.  
"We could stay at my gramps house, at Higarashi shine."

"Kagome would that be too much to ask?" Sango said taking a sip of her soda.

Kagome grabbed her soda and drank from it. Her stomach growled. Inuyasha's ears twitched in her direction. Before he could say anything the copilot came out of the cockpit.  
"Hello."

Everyone smiled and said a hello.

"Sit down and hang out for awhile." Miroku said. "You have a beautiful body." he added as she sat down next to Inuyasha. Sango elbowed him in the gut. Miroku smiled innocently and continued his food.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, he smelled sakura flowers. _She must have some kind of perfume on._

"So what's your name." Kagome asked.  
"My name is Ki-" She coughed falsely. Kikyo thought quick, "My name is Ikari." She smiled trying to seem pleasant.

Sango shivered slightly. Ikari gave her the creeps, she didn't trust her. Kagome's stomach growled again, very loudly. Inuyasha smiled.

"Kagome are you hungry?"  
Kagome blushed "Maybe a little."  
Inuyasha stuck fries half way in his mouth. He made a motion to kiss Kagome. She smiled and took the fries from his mouth. Inuyasha was disappointed he didn't get a kiss in the process. Kagome grabbed some fries and stuck them in her mouth. She puckered out her lips a bit. Inuyasha got the message. He kissed her while taking the fries.

Kikyo tighten her hands into fists and controlled her urge to punch Kagome. Her knuckles were white.

Someone came onto the plane. Naraku looked from Sango to Kikyo. Kikyo stood abruptly. Naraku turned to Miroku.

"We will be taking off shortly." Naraku motioned for Kikyo to follow him.

The gang finished off their food, everyone giving a bit of there lunch to Kagome. As soon as they finished the copilot announced that the would be taking off.

Sango prepared herself for the sickening feeling of being lifted off the ground. Inuyasha also felt uneasy. Kagome and Miroku and waited for their friends to calm down.

Kikyo strapped her self in.  
"Where they suspicious?" Naraku said flipping a few switches.  
Kikyo made sure the belt was tightly strapped.  
"No. Inuyasha didn't even suspect me." Naraku nodded he pushed a few buttons.  
Naraku prepared the jet for take off.

It slowly drove on the runway, gradually gaining speed. At it's fastest, the plane's tires began to detach themselves from the ground.

Kikyo griped the seat, _I hate flying._ She felt butterflies in her stomach. Gravity push against the plane and her. Her knuckles were pale from gripping the seat. Naraku got the jet in the air safely. He turn to her and smiled. Placing his hand on hers, he silently reassured her.

They were in the air, Inuyasha and Sango calmed down. Looking out the window, Kagome saw the island grow smaller as they flew farther away. Soon it was just a speck in the middle of a massive ocean. It was dark, the moon was hardly a small crescent. Kagome couldn't separate the water and sky. It was too dark.

Soon they all fell asleep. Sango got more or less of a good sleep. She just didn't trust these pilots. Inuyasha was still baffled as to why he was still in his hanyou form, but decided to deal with it in the morning. Miroku just thought about the prophecy, and what await them in Tokyo. Kagome however could not get rid of those horrific eye's.

Inuyasha woke up. He felt something wrong with Kagome. She slightly tossed and turned in her sleep. She was whimpering. He was afraid. _Why was Kagome like this?_

She started talking.  
"Shikon No Tama… must find… shards… Naraku…" He tried to get calm her down. Kagome started screaming.

"Inuyash! INUYASH!"  
She opened her eyes and took deep breathes. She felt her forehead. Cold sweat.

"Kagome..."  
She turned to him.  
"Kagome you okay?"  
She looked at him. _I can't tell him, at least not yet._  
"I , I had a bad dream."  
Inuyasha hugged her.  
"It's ok, just go back to sleep." Inuyasha said in a soothing voice. Kagome made herself comfortable.

Inuyasha felt her heart racing. He stroked her hair trying to calm her. Kagome smiled, she liked it when Inuyasha stroked her hair. 


	4. Gramps' Sutras

"Please remain in your seats, we will be landing in Japan shortly. Weather, 80's, ground time 6:34pm."

Inuyasha started to stir, Kagome woke up, looking out the window she grinned. She saw the island, Japan. Everyone was awake by the time they landed. Miroku and Inuyasha started getting the bags together, as everyone existed the jet, Miroku thanked the pilots. Sango nodded her head.  
"Maybe we'll see you around Ikari!" Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome used a pay phone to call her mom home.  
"Hello?"  
"Moshi, Moshi!"  
"Kagome? Hi dear, did you get there ok?"  
"Yeah mom I just called to let you know everything's fine…"

While everyone was making phone calls Inuyasha looked at his hands.  
_Damn it! Why does it show that I have claws?_ Inuyasha tugged at the necklace around his neck. _Stupid piece of crap must of stopped working._

Kagome put in another quarter.  
"Aye! Hello?"  
"Moshi, Moshi Grampa!"  
"Kagome?"  
"Yeah, um, are you busy?"  
"No, I'm never too busy for my granddaughter. So how is your mother and Sota?"  
"They're fine. Hey gramps, would it be ok if me and my friends stayed at you house for a few days?"  
"Your coming to Japan! That's great, when are your coming and who are these friends?"  
"Well um, we're at the airport right now."  
"In Los Angeles?"  
"In Tokyo. And it's my best friend Sango and her kareshi, Miroku. And my kareshi, Inuyasha."

Sango stood there, she understood every other word. She knew more than she expected. _Well, what better place to learn Japanese than Tokyo?_

Kagome hung up the phone.  
"He said we can stay with him!"

Miroku got a taxi for them and they drove off to Higarashi shrine. Inuyasha could speak, read and write Japanese fluently, Sango, was a different story.

When they pulled up to Gramps house, Kagome rushed out. She waited for everyone to hurry up and for the guy to get the luggage. Miroku had a couple of bags, but Inuyasha had everything else. Sango's surf board was at the base and the bags where stacked on top covering his face.

He couldn't see in front of him.  
"Follow the sound of my voice." Miroku mocked.  
If Inuyasha could have, he would have shot a death glare at Miroku.  
After climbing all those steps they arrived at the front of the house. Kagome rang the bell.

"Kagome-chan!"  
"Gramps!"  
They hugged and said their how are you's.  
Kagome turned around and smiled.  
"These are my friends, Sango and Miroku. And my boyfriend Inuyasha. The one behind the mountain of luggage."  
Gramps quickly glanced at Inuyasha, or at least the bags he was carring.  
"So this is the kareshi. Well at least he is not a weakling." He turned around and led them inside."

Inuyasha dropped the bags and leaned against the wall exhausted. He took off the cap and fanned himself.

"Sango I haven't seen you in so long!" Grampas said looking at her. "I remember when you we used to go to Amierica and visit you. But then my daughter decided to follow you one summer." He saw Sango staring at him in confusion. He smiled, "You still don't know Japanese?" He asked in English. She nodded.

"Ha! Still the child I knew in diapers! No mind we will teach you!" He turned to Miroku. "But your all grown up! Your bringing me a kare! Does he know Japanese?"

"Yes, Sir." Miroku said, Gramps smiled. "Good, good." Kagome was proud, her grandfather was very approving of her friends. "And what about my granddaughter's kareshi?" He turned to Inuyasha. "AYE YA!"

Inuyasha was on the floor fanning himself with his cap. His silver ears poking up from his hair.

"Demon be gone!" Gramps ran to another room in the house.

"Oh no." Kagome sighed. Her grampa was one of those people, who believed in demons. Kagome suddenly felt stupid. She use to be the skeptic, saying he was crazy for believing demons existed, and _she_ was the one dating a half-demon. He came back with sutras. "BE GONE!" He stuck one on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared a his forehead. He took it off with his forefinger and middle finger. He stood up and threw it to the ground. He stepped on it and walked over to Kagome.

"What??"

Kagome turned to her grandpa. She smiled.  
"Hehe. Gramps, by the way Inuyasha is a half-demon."

"My granddaughter is dating a half-demon?" He shook his head. "What has America done to you?"

-----------------------------  
Mine you. Sango and Kagome have been best friend for forever. But how is this possible you say if Sango has never been to Japan and doesn't speak Japanese? Well every summer Kagome and her family would visit Sango in America. Kagome's second language is English so she practiced on Sango whenever she came over. One summer Kagome's mom decided to see how livin in America was. She loved it so much the next year they moved there. 


	5. Did What

Kagome turned the dusty knob, she pushed the door opened. She beamed when she saw her room was exactly how she left it. There was a thin layer of dust, but otherwise it was perfect. She dumped her stuff near the door and fell backwards on her bed.

"So this is your room?" Inuyasha stood in the doorway.

Kagome sat up on the bed.  
"Yep."

Inuyasha walked over and sat down on the bed.  
"Little too small, don't you think?"

Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"Not if we snuggle real close."

She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. All of a sudden Gramps came through the door holding Miroku by his upper arm. Sango was trailing behind them blushing.

"Kagome-chan these two think they are going to spend the night in the _same_ room."

"Um, well." Kagome began.

Gramps raised an eyebrow.  
"No, no, NO! You are my granddaughter, and" he turned to Sango, "and you are like a granddaughter to me. This is my house, and I will not have my granddaughters in the same room with their boyfriends!" He turned to Inuyasha and Miroku. "You will sleep in Sota's room." He let go of Miroku. "I will order pizza."

He left them in Kagome's room. Sango was still red when she walked over to Miroku.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha said.  
"Um, well." Sango stuttered.  
"Your grandfather kinda walked in on us kissing."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow._Sure that was all they were doing._

Kagome gladly changed the subject.  
"Hey Miroku, when are you gonna tell me about the prophecy or whatever it is?"

Miroku pulled up the chair from the desk, he sat down and Sango sat on his lap.

"Well, do you want me to tell you it, or explain it?"

"Both."

"Well I'll say it, then I'll explain it." He thought for a while, "I going off memory so it won't sound perfect.

Time changes, lives anew, two are born.  
Um, of appearance great match, one is the guardian, the other the protector,  
To protect the guardian, she must with her own life."

Miroku paused.

"The next part I really never got, I always thought of cookies.

For lives to be as they once were, er-  
the blood of a human, the heart of a demon and the tears of a half-demon.  
Are to spill on the Shikon No Tama.

Mine you I translated that from Japanese."

"No you didn't." Kikyo whispered under her breath. Naraku had told her to keep an eye on them, and she gladly did. Now she was in a tree next to Kagome's window, holding on to the branches. It was dark so it would be hard to spot her.

"I think I understand what it means." Kagome said. "But how does the last part remind you of cookies?"

Miroku grinned. "It always sounded like a recipe, and when I think of recipe I think of cookies."

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha chimed in.

"Gramps said he would order pizza." Sango said.

"Ok, now back to the prophecy. What do I got to do with it?"

"Well _you_ are supposed to be the guardian, the one that protects and purifies the jewel." Miroku wished that he hadn't mentioned the jewel.

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome's wrist while Miroku spoke. He expected to see the jewel on the bracelet. He didn't see the charm bracelet.

"Kagome, why aren't you wearing the charm bracelet?"

Kagome grabbed her bare wrist and stammered.  
"I um, I-"

"Inuyasha don't you remember what happened at the Festival?" Sango asked.

"I told Kagome, All I remember, is Sesshomaru showing up, then nothing."

"You don't remember what happen to Kagome after Sesshomaru left?" Sango asked.

Kagome touched her chest. _That's right, I was hit. I felt really weak, I thought I was going to die. What happened? I should be in the hospital right now._

Inuyasha was getting frustrated. "No, I don't remember-" He stopped. "Something happened to Kagome?" He then remembered that on the plane Kagome had some blood on her clothing. He didn't put to much attention to it. He smelled it then. He looked down to his chest it was barely visible, but he saw it- dry blood, it was losing it's scent but he was sure it was Kagome's.

"What happened?"

He looked at Kagome then to Miroku and Sango.

"Me and Sango woke up and we saw you holding Kagome, she wasn't breathing."

"I-I was hit by an arrow. I thought I was going to die. When I woke up, Inuyasha was-" Kagome stopped. _Inuyasha had been acting strange,_ "he attack me."

"I DID WHAT?"


	6. Testing

Kagome thought for a second, _Crap, I said that out loud._  
She looked at Inuyasha, he was bewildered. He couldn't believe what he heard. _I attacked Kagome?_ He turned to Miroku and Sango, he thought maybe he heard wrong.

"You- When Kagome woke up, you stayed still. That's when your hair turned silver and stuff." Miroku said.

"Yeah, you got dog ears, claws and fangs, oh! And purple streaks on your cheeks." Sango said pointing to her cheeks.

Inuyasha's heart sank. _I was in my demon state._ He sat back down, he hadn't entered his demon state in a long time. It only happened when his life was in danger. He looked up.  
"Was I in mortal danger?"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other.  
"No, in fact exactly the opposite, you had just got rid of Sesshomaru." Sango replied.

"It was because you touched the Shikon No Tama." Miroku said, "Kaede said that it unleashed your demon side because you were in a strong emotional state."

The day's event suddenly flashed in front of his eyes. He remembered it all. Kagome had almost died, He was angry at him self for not protecting her. Not keeping his promise to protect her. Inuyasha remembered seeing blood on the jewel and wiping it off. _Damn hag, she didn't tell me what would happen if I touched the jewel._

He looked toward Kagome.  
"I-I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"PIZZA IS HERE!" They heard Gramps shout.

"No, you didn't hurt anyone." Sango replied. She got up and started for the door. Miroku followed.

As soon as they left, he turned to Kagome.  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" He said as he caressed her cheek.

"No," She said touching his hand. "But you scared me."  
Inuyasha hugged her, Kagome hugged him back. Then she stood up and pulled Inuyasha up with her. "Come on, before Miroku and Sango eat all the pizza." She grinned.

They went down stairs, to find Miroku, Sango and Gramps eating pizza. Inuyasha dug in and would have probably wolfed down the whole pizza if Gramps hadn't hit him across the head.

"Inuyasha don't eat the whole thing. Just sit down and eat it calmly." Kagome said. Inuyasha's face hit the floor. Kagome stared at him surprised.

"I am so sorry!"

Inuyasha sat crossed legged on the floor and tried to yank off the necklace. "What the hell happened?!" He yelled.

"Kaede put a spell on the beads. They don't cover your form any more. Now they function as an 'obedience collar'." Miroku said, eating his pizza.

"Buy what did I do!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You didn't do anything. Everytime Kagome says 'sit' your going to be sent to the ground." Miroku said finishing his pizza. "But a strong half-demon like you should be able to handle a face full of dirt once in a while."

Inuyasha growled at him, but Kagome came down on the floor next to him.  
"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"  
Inuyasha smiled, "It didn't hurt."  
"Ok, I'll try not to say sit- I am so sorry!" Inuyasha peeled his face off the ground again.

Kikyo was spying on them from a different window. How dare Kagome harm her Inuyasha! And she probably just sat him again for kicks!

Sesshomaru woke up, Rin laid her head peacefully on his chest. He looked up to the sky the sun was barely rising._ Ah, father is this how you felt with your ningen? What is it about them? They seem so vulnerable, it's their eyes, those innocent eyes that asks us to protect them._ Sesshomaru had fallen in love with Rin. He had fallen for a ningen, just like Inuyasha, just like his father. He stroked her hair. _I have always walked on this planet, seeking power, but to seek power is not a reason to live. The reason I choose to live is to protect Rin._

Rin began to stir in her sleep. She woke up and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Good Morning." She said with sleepy cheeriness. She kissed him on the cheek. Sesshomaru turned his head and kissed her on the lips. _Her scent is intoxicating._ He deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss but there foreheads touched. Sesshomaru smiled. He smiled a warm, loving smile. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then stood up. The smile vanish and again he had his expressionless face on.

But Rin knew, she knew what that smile meant. Though it was only for a brief moment, she had seen what no one else would ever see. She saw Sesshomaru's feeling, and the love he had for her. A cloud started to form around Sesshomaru's feet.

"Come Rin. We are going home."

"I think we should try an experiment." Miroku said in the living room. "Kagome, go get the Jewel, and Tetsusagia."

Kagome went up stairs and came down with both items.  
"What are you going to do?"

Miroku took the items. He whispered to Kagome something and she nodded.

"Ok, Inuyasha we're going to see what happens with a few thing. First, before we start, was there ever a time when you touched the jewel before yesterday?"

"Well, uh… no. It was always in a bag or in my pocket." He felt heat coming off someone, he looked around and saw Kagome blushing horribly.

"Actually, there was a time when you might of touched it." The human cherry Kagome said.

"When?- oh…" Inuyasha began to become red too. Inuyasha remember Kagome had run her hand across his chest.

_I'm almost sure the jewel must of touched him, while we were in the hotel._  
Kagome thought.

"Ok." Miroku said noticing something happen between the two of the. "Well if my theory is correct then, the only reason you went it to your demon state was because you were really upset. So first we're going to do this." He took the jewel off the charm bracelet. He wrapped a napkin over it.  
"Inuyasha hold it."

Inuyasha hesitated then he held it. Nothing happened.  
"Ok." Miroku said and took the jewel from him. He handed the Tetsusagia to Inuyasha, he took it.  
"You stole it?"

"No, Kaede said it rightfully belonged to you." Kagome said.  
"Ok, Inuyasha hold the Tetsusagia." Miroku unwrapped the jewel, "Hold out your hand. Kagome be ready with the word." Kagome nodded.

Miroku dropped the jewel in Inuyasha's hands. They waited, and stared at the jewel. Inuyasha stared at it too.

"I think that proves it." Sango said breaking the silence.  
Kagome smiled, she didn't have to worry about the jewel affecting him.

"Wait." Miroku said. "He has to be able to hold it with out the Tetsusagia," Miroku took the Tetsusagia from him. Again they waited. This time only Inuyasha felt the effect of the jewel on him. He stared at it in the palm of his hand. He heard a voice in the back of his head.  
_It would make you stronger. You could become a full fledge demon._

Kagome was relieved that he hadn't changed. She plucked the jewel from Inuyasha's hand. "Well I can put this back on the bracelet."

"No, you can't, it's too exposed." Miroku said. "You are it's guardian, you need to protect it properly."

"What?"

"Why don't we make it into a necklace?" Sango chimed in. Miroku smile warmly at her.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Miroku went over and kissed her on the cheek. "I have the smartest girlfriend." Sango blushed lightly.

So before the girls and guy were sent to different rooms for the night they made a necklace for the Shikon No Tama.

The guys said good night to their girlfriends and pecked them on lips.


	7. Emerald & Gold

Kagome sat up , she felt the jewel tug at her neck. She looked to her friend in her bed. Kagome had offered Sango her bed and, Kagome slept on the floor. She sat there and wondered how the guys solved the only-one-bed problem. She grinned when she realized Inuyasha probably won the fight over Sota's bed. Then, she heard a light tapping, she looked to her window. She smiled when she saw who was in the tree. She stood up, unlatched the window and opened it.

"Good morning." Kagome whispered.  
"Good morning, beautiful." Inuyasha said, he pecked her lightly on the cheek. He used one hand to hold on to a branch above him, and his bare feet held him firmly in place on another. The sun was slowly rising, it's warmth hardly reaching them, the leaves cast shadows over Inuyasha. The light that did touch him made his honey colored eyes flash and his silver hair stand out more, against his pale yellow shirt. He had ripped jeans on as well.

Kagome just gazed into those beautiful amber eyes of his. Using his free arm Inuyasha pulled her out of her room, through the window and into the tree with him. Kagome put her arms around his neck, she didn't want to fall. Inuyasha smiled, that charming, demon smile.

"I won't let you fall." He said, he balanced himself on a branch, then held her, while jumping down.

When they hit the floor, Inuyasha let Kagome's bare feet touch the ground.  
"Next, it wouldn't hurt to use the stairs." She said. Kagome did a little twirl, she felt the earth under her feet, she felt little rocks shift as she stood on the balls of her feet. Her hair formed a curtain, half hiding her smile as she twirled. Inuyasha swore in that moment, Kagome was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. He walked over to her and embraced her. He pulled apart slightly to look at her. _Oh Kami, I am the luckiest man alive._ Kagome saw a look in Inuyasha's eyes she had not quite seen before. They twinkled, those golden orbs of tremendous beauty, and they belonged to her kareshi. To her boyfriend, to her love.

Inuyasha kissed her, this wasn't any kiss. It was a very special kiss, the kind only few couples ever experience. It was a passionate kiss, but it wasn't lustful. No, this was the kind of kiss everyone sees in movies. The one where you heard fireworks go off. But what the movies showed, greatly belittled it. This was an ardent kiss, it was a loving kiss. A kiss you could only experience, at the right place, at the correct moment, with your true love.

Sesshomaru stared at the sea of pearly clouds surrounding him and Rin. Rin made sure she never let go of Sesshomaru. She was still uncomfortable with the idea that a cloud could support them. And in _this_ time, giant shiny birds of many colors could come out of a cloud at any time. They usually could avoid them because they were so loud, but they frightened her.

_Rin_ Sesshomaru may have been gazing out to the horizon but his mind was on the young woman, which had her arms tightly around his waist at the moment._ I have seen her grow from a child to an adult. And if this continues, I shall watch her grow old as well._ At that moment Sesshomaru shuddered, to watch Rin, his Rin grow old and die, it would be heart breaking. _I must find a way to make her, for the least immortal_.

Rin felt Sesshomaru shake violently for a second. She looked at him, he still stared straight ahead, his expression unchanged. Had it been her who shook? Or had it been her imagination? Rin shrugged it off. It was of no big concern. Her hair flapped in the wind, the ribbon holding it together became lose. She let go of Sesshomaru to fix it, but a strong gust caused the ribbon to untie itself all together. She turned around to see it pushed around in the air then sink beneath the clouds.

Sesshomaru saw something shine in the distance. He did not know what it was but it reminded him._Inuyasha was searching for a way to become full demon… Shikon No Tama_ Sesshomaru had heard this name many times. He had never put much interest in it. Sesshomaru thought, _If Inuyasha and Naraku had chased after it for so long, then it must be strong, strong enough to maybe if not give Rin immortality, then just extend her life longer than a normal human._ Sesshomaru would locate Naraku and find the jewel. Sesshomaru smirked, Naraku will be pleased to know he seeks the jewel now as well.

Naraku paced the floor of the small motel room. Kikyo sat on the bed, watching him pace.

"Kagome has control over Inuyasha again, but this time Inuyasha isn't the over-confident brat he used to be." Naraku said speaking to himself and Kikyo. "We need to get the jewel before Kagome finds out how to use her powers."

"But it would take her time to develop the, much more to discover them." Kikyo ignored Kaede's words, no one with so much spiritual power could learn to control it in a small amount of time.

"I need someone close to them. Or some one to become close in a matter of a day or so-" Naraku smirked. "Kikyo, if Kagome is the kind-hearted bitch I recall, she would help a fellow human in need, am I correct?"

Kikyo nodded.

"And Inuyasha is so infatuated with her, he would listen to Kagome?"

Kikyo turned her head and frown. Naraku smiled, he took it as a yes. He walked over to Kikyo. Stroking her hair, he said.  
"Have you ever imaged yourself, as a blonde? With beautiful, luscious green eyes?"

Kikyo turned to face him with a puzzled look on her face. "What?"

Naraku smiled, he placed his and on her head. She shivered, it felt like someone had splash a bucket of cold water on her head. Her eyes, stung a bit.

Naraku watched. Beginning at the roots, her hair began to lighten. The fair-hair quickly took over. Her eyes became a fogging brown, then lost color turning gray. Then a green rim formed around her pupil, then the color branched out until her whole iris was a green. He watched Kikyo stand up and look in the mirror. Kikyo touched her face. Her hair was now gold, and her eyes, her eyes were two emeralds.


	8. Omelet and Bacon

Kikyo blinked. She saw herself in the mirror but the colors were all wrong. Her hair seemed too light, and her eyes, her eyes were green! She touched her hair, the girl in the mirror did the same thing. She ran her hand through the tresses of her hair, it felt a bit smoother than her darker hair felt.

She turned around and looked to Naraku.  
"I'm hideous!" She yelled.

Naraku rose from the bed and walked over to her.  
"Really? I find you even more attractive." He turned her back to the mirror. "Before you were lovelier by far,  
compared to Kagome. Now, you will turn heads when you walk in a room."

Rin stepped on to the beach.  
"Land!" She cried. She dance in the sand for a while. The sun was barely rising, it painted pink and orange clouds in the sky.

Sesshomaru watched as his Rin played on the beach, he fondly remembered the time when she was only a child. He brushed away those memorys and looked, not toward the sunrise but toward the city._ I will have to find that miko of Inuyasha. I believe she has the jewel._

Sango rubbed her eyes. She sat up in the bed, looking to the floor she found Kagome wasn't there. She got up an sleepily made her way to the door. She stepped in to the hallway, it was bathed in fresh sunlight. She stretched her arms out as she walked past Sota's room on her way to the bathroom. She felt arms snake around her waist.  
"Good morning." She felt a kiss on her neck.  
"Good morning." She said turning around facing Miroku. His long hair that was usually held in a small ponytail, was a little mess on his head.

Sango kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"I need to go to the bathroom, okay?" She said.  
"Would you like me to accompany you?" Miroku said, while his hand slowly traveled to her bottom.

"No, I think I can handle myself." She said catching his hand, and turning her back to him. She looked back at him and said. "See you at breakfast."

Miroku watched her hips sway from side to side. He went down stairs, and discovered no one in the kitchen.

"What's… for… breakfast?" Miroku muttered as he opened and closed the cabinet doors.

As he had given up hope for a simple easy breakfast, Kagome and Inuyasha entered.

"You up Miroku?" Inuyasha said looking at him.  
"Yeah, just about to fix myself some breakfast." He mumbled.

Kagome walked up to the refrigerator. There was a little note.

_Went to go run some errands.  
Hope you have a good time,  
And stay out of trouble.  
-Love  
Grandpa_

"Okay!" Kagome said placing the note down. "Lets see what I can fix you guys!" Kagome shuffled items around the fridge. "Sun dried tomatoes… garlic… eggs… bacon!"

Soon Kagome had an apron and a bandana around her head and had the kitchen smelling with mouth watering flavors. The bacon was cooking in the oven, the tomatoes and garlic were on the stove, and Kagome was working a whisk on a bowl of eggs. As soon as Sango came down she volunteered a hand, and know she was grating cheese.

"Kagome I'm finished, need help with anything else?" Sango said as soon as she finished with the cheese.

"Nope, omelets are my specialty." She answered pouring the eggs in to a pan. She took the tomatoes and garlic off the stove and into a small bowl. She bent down and opened the oven door. She grabbed a towel and tried the pull out the sheet of bacon.

"Ow!" Kagome cried. She waved her hand. _That was stupid, why didn't I use a mitt?_

Inuyasha stood up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said, she grabbed some oven mitts and pulled out the bacon. She selected a couple of strips, and chopped them up into pieces. She mixed them in to the bowl that held the tomatoes and garlic. She looked to the stove and flipped over the egg.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. The skin on her hand was bright red.  
"Kagome, you should run that under some water."

Kagome felt the burning on her hand but ignored it.  
"No, I'm fine…" She said continuing her cooking.  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha growled in persistence.

She looked up.  
"Fine." She walked over to the sink and ran some water over her hand. The redness on her hand subsided to a dull pink. Kagome finished cooking. She cut the rather large omelet into four pieces.  
"Bon Appetite!" She said smiling, serving her friends.

"Wow Kagome, this is really good!" Sango said taking a bite.  
"This… is… Delicious!" Miroku exclaimed, eating the omelet enthusiastically.

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha, you got some competition." She joke, referring to the manner in which Miroku ate.

"I do not eat like a starving wolf." Inuyasha said in an intellectually mocking voice.

Miroku stopped eating and glanced over to Inuyasha.  
"Look whose taking. I'm not the one with dog ears." Miroku said, then continued eating.

Kagome shook her head as she heard the boys shouted insults. She placed a plate of bacon on the table. To her surprise both Inuyasha and Miroku shouted, Bacon!, and forgot about the argument and shoved there faces in bacon.

Inuyasha pricked his ears, stopped eating. He looked toward the door, he felt, something was going to happen, something not-

Everyone heard a shriek come from outside. Inuyasha reacted immediately. He jumped out of the chair and ran toward the door. When he got to the side of the street he saw what was going on. There was a young women in the middle of the street, she was blonde and had green eyes. A man was holding a knife to her throat. She already appeared to have a scratch on her cheek, blood dribbled down her cheek. Inuyasha smelled fear coming off this women. He smelled sakura blossoms. _Ikari._ He recognized the same scent on the plane. He was sure that it was the copilot that had flown with them. He tried to pick up the man's scent._This is… weird. I can't tell who, or what it is. I can't pick up a scent._ His heart sank, he couldn't pick up a scent. _Just like the hotel_


	9. Those Eyes

The others ran outside and caught up to Inuyasha. They saw the scene and were instantly stunned. Kagome got cold shivers up her spine.

"Who is the fair damsel in distress?" Miroku said stopping next to Inuyasha, not a hint of humor in his voice.  
"Ikari." Inuyasha whispered.  
Sango came to a halt next to Miroku. _That's odd. Ikari didn't strike me as a blonde._ Ikari had been wearing helmet and goggles so no one had seen her hair or eye color. Sango felt foolish but Ikari seemed to have given off a vibe that said, black hair, brown eyes.

_Damn it, what are is he doing?  
_Kikyo was scared. The plan had been to fake a robbery, classic "Oh My! He stole my purse!" Not this, she wasn't suppose to be bleeding, and Naraku had not mention anything about a knife.

She felt the cold blade against her throat, she couldn't tell whether it was the dull or sharp side. Kikyo's heart raced, she had a lump in her throat. Her eyes darted around, she didn't care if it was Inuyasha that saved her or not. All she wanted was for Naraku to get the damn piece of sharpened silver away from her- especially her throat. Kikyo started to shed tears, there was no need to act, she was genuinely frighten. She saw Inuyasha appear on the sidewalk. She let another shriek out.

"Help Me!" Kikyo screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kagome was next Inuyasha. Her eyes widen as the women screeched for help. Kagome felt sick, she pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve.  
"Inuyasha you- we need to do something!"

Inuyasha nodded. Without saying a word he leapt up and landed in front of Ikari and the man. Ikari's terrified green eye's show a speck relief. Inuyasha saw a smirk settle itself on the man's lips, it infuriated him.

"Suppose she didn't want to go home with you?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "It's disgusting. That you are so weak you must pick on females."

Kikyo frowned, this was not how she imagined Inuyasha saving her, cracking jokes, while her life was in "danger."

"You should pick on someone your own size." Inuyasha added. He lifted his hand and made to slash at the man's face.

Naraku pushed Kikyo out of the way, and jumped back. Kikyo fell backwards not expecting to be shoved aside. Her reflexes too slow to extend her arms behind her, Kikyo's head hit the curb of sidewalk with a sickening _crack_. She lay on the floor unconscious, blood trickled down her temple. Naraku held out the dagger in front of him as if it was a full length sword.

"Well then, I might as well try out a hanyou for my size." His voice stayed even, and was hardly above a whisper. But there was ice to his words, cold, and soulless.

Inuyasha paused for a moment. He was bewildered, then he reached for his head. _Shit! My ears!_ He felt them on his head, fully exposed along with his claws and silver hair.

Kagome had focused her attention to Ikari. The sound her head made when she hit the curb was horrible.

"Miroku!" She shouted trying to lift up Ikari. Miroku ran to her side. "Miroku, get Ikari inside the house!" Kagome said. Miroku nodded and picked up Ikari in his arms.  
"Sango!" Kagome cried. Sango turned to her.  
"Go with Miroku, help Ikari in anyway possible." She dropped her voice to a mutter. "And watch those 'possessed' hands of Miroku."

Sango grinned a bit at the last comment and followed Miroku to the house. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and the man in the street. Inuyasha made sure that Miroku had gotten Ikari a safe distance away.

"I would bet that your not human either." Inuyasha leered.

"You would _win_ that bet." Naraku said, again in an leveled, almost inaudible voice. "Now let us see if you are formidable for this Naraku in _this_ time."

Naraku moved so quick it startled Kagome. He struck Inuyasha in the gut, Inuyasha bend over and hugged his stomach. The force of the punch had been strong. If Naraku had used that force to stab Inuyasha, he would have been seriously wounded. He let Inuyasha feel the pain for a few seconds, then brought his knee up and hit the doubled-over Inuyasha in the face. Naraku stepped back and watched Inuyasha soak in the pain he had caused.

"You are even worse in combat." Naraku said. He was about to kick Inuyasha, when Inuyasha leapt back. He lifted up his head, Kagome could see his injuries. Naraku had kneed him in the face and a purple bruise was starting to form on his cheek. Naraku had attacked Inuyasha, dagger still in hand but the blade never touched Inuyasha.

_Damn… he's fast._ Inuyasha took ragged breathes. He summoned up energy and charged at Naraku. He tried to punch Naraku, but Naraku caught his fist before he even got close. He twisted it around and brought the dagger to Inuyasha's throat. He let the side of the blade touch under Inuyasha's chin.

"For so long I have waited to fight you, and here we are. You're weak, and now I have a chance to cut open your throat." Naraku hissed into Inuyasha's ear. "Kagara, she made it seem like killing you was hard to do." Naraku chuckled softly. Inuyasha listened, _This damn bastard is CRAZY! I don't have a clue who he is… What grudge does he have with me?_ Inuyasha scanned the sidewalk for Kagome, his eyes met hers.

Kagome was petrified, this stranger- Naraku, was holding a dagger to Inuyasha's throat. She studied the stranger, he was tall, slim, his black hair was long and wavy. She brought her eyes back to Inuyasha, she met his golden spheres. Her best friend, her boyfriend, her love. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, no, _No._ She ran toward them. _I won't let Inuyasha die!…_ It seemed that the more she ran, the father back Inuyasha was. _Why does he seem so far away?…_ The tears started to blur her vision. _I won't let him get killed by this damn bastard._ She wouldn't let him die. _At least not alone._ She wiped the tears with the back of her hand. She looked up, in hope to meet Inuyasha's amber eyes, but instead, to her horror saw a pair of maroon ones. She stopped just a few feet away from them.

_Those eyes._ Kagome's blood ran cold._Those eyes, those cold, heartless eyes._


	10. Remebering

Sesshomaru walked on the city streets of Tokyo, Rin trailing behind him. He wrinkled his nose at the horrible smells.

"What is he wearing?"  
"I don't know…"  
"What are those markings on his face? Tattoos?"  
"Is he missing an arm?"  
"He's good looking though."  
"Good looking? He's hot!"  
"Gorgeous!"

Rin heard these last comments and wrapped herself around Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru ignored the murmurs and whispers of the teenage girls. He continued to walk, aware at Rin's need to show that she was his, but never the less unchanged. Then he stopped and lifted his head. He found Inuyasha's scent. He walked and made a sharp left, Rin having a hard time holding on to him, as he increased his pace. As he neared Inuyasha he could smell pain on him. He made another left, then a right.

Sesshomaru stopped when he laid eyes on his half brother. Rin gasped, Naraku was holding a dagger to Inuyasha's neck. She also saw the girl she had seen Inuyasha with in the forest. At that the time- was her name Kagome? Kagome had been asleep. Now she stood in front of Inuyasha and Naraku with a look of utter and complete fear. Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru, he too was observing the scene.

Sesshomaru could sense fear emitting off Kagome. He saw it around her neck, the jewel. But what had happen before he had arrived? He assume there was, at the very least, a small fight. Inuyasha had a bruise on one of his cheeks. Sesshomaru made no move, surely Naraku sensed him near and was going to be on his guard.

Naraku smirked even more, when he saw the look of terror on Kagome's face.  
"Do you wish for Inuyasha to die, young miko?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. She couldn't break eye contact. _What did he call me?_

Naraku suddenly felt a sharp rise in demonic aura. He tensed up, and in doing so made a small, harmless cut on Inuyasha's neck.

Kagome eye's filled with tears.  
"Don't hurt him please!" She screamed.

Inuyasha wince when the cut was made. But it hurt him more was to see his Kagome frighten beyond belief, just because he had made a stupid mistake. Inuyasha did notice Naraku tense up. Then a familiar scent hit him. _Sesshomaru._

Naraku had not intended to cut Inuyasha but he could not reverse it. He would have to work with it.

"Well if you would like to keep Inuyasha from any further harm, you will ever so kind to give me the jewel."

Kagome hesitated for a second them reached for the jewel around her neck. She didn't know why, almost by instinct, she feared Naraku. She was scared, no denying it. When the jewel was visible, something tugged inside of her.  
Something told her, whatever happened, not to give Naraku the jewel. Then she remembered Kaede's words.

_The Shikon No Tama is ye responsibility. Do not let anyone hold or take it from ye. Far worse will happen if demons get a hold of it._

_Oh, what am I to do?_ Kagome thought. She was trapped, her very soul told her not to give the jewel to Naraku. But she had to do something, she couldn't, wouldn't let Inuyasha die.

"Koi…"

Kagome looked up.

"Don't give him the jewel, whatever you do…" Inuyasha felt it too. They couldn't give the jewel. _It took us too long to gather them._ Inuyasha blinked. Where had that thought come from?  
"Naraku, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" Inuyasha yelled, with renewed energy.

Kagome something tugged inside of Kagome again. Some familiarity of hearing that before.

Inuyasha elbowed Naraku in the stomach. Not the pain, but the surprise of the force, made Naraku release him. Inuyasha turned around and punch Naraku in the nose. Naraku recoiled from the attack. Inuyasha kicked him in the torso. Inuyasha then twist around and with the _other_ leg kicked him in the face.

Kagome gasped as both of Inuyasha's feet landed on the floor, and he landed in a fighting stance. She knew he would be more "physically" cable, with his demon blood, but what she saw came right out of an action movie. It hit her how alien demons were to her.

Sesshomaru was slightly impressed. Inuyasha was showing traits of his "other" life. He watched Naraku crack his neck and smiled, as if nothing had happen.

"I seem to have under estimated you," Inuyasha stood still, a bit of sweat rolled off his head as he listened to Naraku. "But you were never a match for me, and still remain as so."

"_Enough."_ Sesshomaru slowly walked up to them. "Leave."

"I'm not going any where! Do you know him? Wait, what the hell are you doing here-"

"I was not speaking to you _halfbreed_, I was referring to the puppet that stands in front of me."

"Puppet?" Kagome asked. The jewel in her hand began to glow. Her head began to ache in pain. The pain that occurs when you try to remember something. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. 


	11. Wrong Time

"Kagome, are you two ok?" Inuyasha asked, holding Kagome in his arms. She nodded, _Two?_

"Stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome looked down, she was holding a screaming fox demon. "You let Naraku goad you into unleashing the windscar, and NOW he's turn it on US!" _The red haired demon, his name is… Shippou?_

"Shut up." Inuyasha said looking at Shippou.  
"Waah! It's coming again!" Shippou said pointing a streak of yellow light. Inuyasha grunted as he jumped out of the way.

Kagome looked around. They were in a cave? But the walls were made up of bluish-black flesh. She saw Sango and Miroku in a corner, but they were dressed in their warring time outfits. A man in a pink bubble was speaking. It was Japanese and in a strange dialect. Kagome studied the man. _Naraku!_ And it seemed he had a large portion of a incomplete jewel. She went for her the jewel around her own neck, but instead found a small bottle attached to her necklace. She felt herself being put down. Inuyasha crouched in front of her and held Tetsusagia, at least she thought, it had transformed into a giant fang, as a shield as multiple streaks of light hit it. She let out a high pitched groan.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked turning his head toward her.  
"Yeah, Mhm." The sounds came out of her mouth, and she could not control what she said. Another streak of light hit them. She closed her eyes and buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder. _The force of the light can't be this strong, it must to be energy…_ Kagome held on to Inuyasha. _But where are we?_

_So Sesshomaru thinks I am a puppet…_  
"Why are you in Japan, _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" Naraku ask.  
Inuyasha's ears pricked, _Lord?_  
"It is- for only I to know." Sesshomaru looked toward Kagome, she was in a trance like state. He turned back to Naraku. "Leave."

Naraku gave a sideward glance at Inuyasha, turned around, and walked off. There was no need to put his life in danger, and he had accomplished what he had wanted. Kikyo was with them and he had made his threat known.

Sesshomaru watched him walk off. _His actions are riddling. He left with out resistance..._ Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. It had taken much restraint not to beat the hell out of Naraku for harming _his_ Rin. But it would have been foolish to show he was _abnormal,_ in broad daylight.

Inuyasha was about to interrogate Sesshomaru when Kagome started shaking violently.

"Kagome!"

She fell to her knees and kept shaking. Inuyasha ran next to her. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Kagome!" He griped her with more force. "KAGOME!" He roared.

She stopped shaking and open her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her then protectively embraced her. _Inuyasha…_ Kagome closed her eyes. She just wanted him to hold her. But what had she seen?

Sesshomaru stepped beside them. Rin stood behind him.  
"Halfbreed, I suggest you return to the shrine, unless you wish to reveal to Japan that you are a hanyou." He said, keeping his eyes off Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded, Sesshomaru's behavior confused Inuyasha, one day he was calm the next he was going to kill him, and now he was calm again. Then he felt an awkward rubbing on his ears.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru barked. Inuyasha looked at his brother and saw a speck of jealousy in his eyes.

Rin jerked her hands to her sides. She bowed her head to Inuyasha, "Sorry Inuyasha-sama."

"Sama?" Inuyasha asked picking up Kagome._ What the hell is up with the honorific?_

Rin lifted up her head.  
"You are Sesshomaru-sama's brother? You are the rightful heir to part of his inheritance…"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Inheritance? My father had no inheritance. And why should that be any reason to call me Lord?"

"I believe Rin has deliver correct information, in the wrong _time."_ Sesshomaru said turning his back to Inuyasha. "Come Rin."

Rin jumped to Sesshomaru's side, she looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"Bye!"

Inuyasha nodded to indicate he heard. He started walking back to the shrine when a thought crossed his mind. _Wrong time?__ Sesshomaru didn't say __at_ the wrong time, he said _in_ the wrong time. He had never heard Sesshomaru use wrong grammar before, but then again he never thought his brother could love.


	12. Memories

As Miroku took a quick glance at Ikari. She was in a cold sweat, and she was twitching. Miroku saw Sango open the door, he followed her in.

"Set her down on the couch!" Sango said stepping through the door. She turned around and looked at Miroku anxiety, "Come on! Hurry up!"

Miroku grunted as he stepped through the doorway.

"Your not the one carrying her!" Miroku snapped back.

Sango motion toward the couch and Miroku laid Ikari down.

"She couldn't possibly way _that _much!" Sango said. She looked at him, her hands on her hips.

Miroku looked down at Ikari with worry.

"You know, I read somewhere, your not suppose to sleep after you've had a head injury..."

Sango walked over to the kitchen and filled a cup with water.

"Well then, lets wake her up." She threw the water on Ikari.

Ikari woke up startled. She looked around, Miroku was hovering over her and Sango was standing behind him with an empty cup in her hand. Then she felt searing pain, that made her eyes water. Ikari put her hand to her head, when she withdrew it, her fingers had blood on them.

"We should get that wrapped up for you." Miroku said, he stood up and began to rummage through cabinets.

"Ikari you ok?" Sango said trying to be nice.

"I'm a little light headed." Ikari said, "Where am I?" She said looking around the living room.

"Your in Kagome's Gramp's house." Sango said. She got a towel and wiped the blood off her head and hands.

"Ow!" Ikari said, the water stung.

"Found it!" Miroku said returning with bandage wrap. He sat down and attempted to bandage Ikari's head.

After a while of watching Miroku fail miserably, Sango snatched the bandage always from him and began to wrap up Ikari.

"Where'd you learn your first aid skill's?" Miroku asked as Sango finished tying the wrap.

"Went hunting once with my dad, Kohaku was an idiot and shot himself in the arm." Sango thought about it, she remembered her father had done exactly what Miroku had done, and she had also snatched the bandage away.

"Guess bandaging up wounds come naturally to me…" She muttered. Sango looked at Ikari. "I think I applied the right pressure, but we should take you to the hospital, just in case."

Ikari jumped when Sango tried to help her up.

"No!" Ikari wasn't afraid of the hospital, but if she was taken, they would find out who she really was. "I'm mean, I'm feeling a lot better." She gave a fake smile, and stood up. "See? I'm just fine!" She dance around the couch, but soon stopped her parade. Her head was throbbing, but it was not of the recent blow to the head she had received. Two times she had felt this "headache" and both times had led her to observed dream-like scene involving Kagome and Inuyasha. Nightmares more like it. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. But now instead of observing these dreams, she was in it.

"You know, I _can_ walk." Kagome said, playing with Inuyasha's silver locks.

"But you are barefooted." Inuyasha said, continuing to carry her.

"So are you." Kagome said.

"I'm different."

"So, I'm not allowed to walk barefooted, but your allowed to almost get yourself killed." She place her hand on his bruised cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as the gash in my shoulder, remember?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome shivered,

"I hate wolves." She smiled. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"And I'm being totally serious-"

"Ok."

"So answer it serious."

"All right!" Inuyasha set Kagome down, she stood in front of him. "Have you ever felt like we've met before?"

"Yeah, cause I've known you since-"

"No! I mean like in another life or something."

Inuyasha grinned, "Kagome, you mean like an alternate dimension?"

"Yeah."

"Kagome, seriously, that sounds insane."

"Well, before I met you, demons, and prophecies coming true sounded insane too."

Inuyasha was thrown off.

"Well, what makes you think that alternate dimensions exist now?"

"I've been having, I know this sounds crazy, but I been having- what would you call them? Visions, dreams, hallucinations?" She looked at him.

"But… what if they're memories?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha wanted to believe her, but it was hard.

"Inuyasha…" She hugged him. "What is wrong with me?" She buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha heard a small muffle. "Your dating a crazy lady."

Inuyasha lifted her head, and looked into her misty eyes.

"I am _in_ love with the _most_ beautiful person in the world."

A tear ran down her cheek. She grinned.

"You are the sweetest, cockiest guy I have ever met."

Inuyasha was going to kiss her, when Kagome winced in pain.

"Ow…"

"Kagome…"

"I'm getting another… another…"

"Hallucination?"

Kagome nodded. In all her "hallucinations" she had been in them, acting against her will. Now she was watching over it, she was seeing it from a third eye's point of view.

It was a sunny day with few clouds. A small very light breeze blew, and some how, Kagome was riding it. She saw Kikyo stagger to a red arch way, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She saw a red blur jump over it. Kikyo had on a red and white priestess clothing. She had a nasty cut on her shoulder. She lifted up her bow and arrow.

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome saw the blur run through the forest. Kikyo pulled back the bowstring.

"DIE INUYASHA!"

The arrow flew through the air. It glowed purple for a second then in hit it's target. The red blur got hit, it dropped something shiny.

Kagome wanted to yell, she wanted to go down and help him. But she couldn't, she just watched. She strained her ears to pick up what Inuyasha was saying.

"Ki… Kikyo… How could… I thought…ugh." Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned against the tree, with an arrow pining him there.

Kikyo struggled to walk, she dropped her bow and knelt down on the ground.

"Big Sis-TER!" A small girl in a yellow kimono came running up to her. "You're hurt really badly."

Kikyo took no mind to anyone around her, she was talking to herself.

"I forgot who I… And now see…" She picked up the object Inuyasha dropped.

"All for this… The sacred jewel… mh." Kikyo groaned. Kagome looked upon her sadly, Kikyo was dieing. Kagome saw that more people had gathered

"Your in **pain**, let someone help-"

"I won't feel it for much longer." Kikyo turn to the child next to her.

"And so I give you this… the 'Shikon No Tama,' which you must burn with my body." Kikyo grunted in pain. She looked at the child sternly. "It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it!"

And that was the last bit of energy that kept her alive. Kikyo suddenly fell over and lay still on the groan.

When Kikyo open her eyes she was back on the couch.

"Ikari, we need to take you to the hospital." Sango pleaded. She wasn't used to people fainting.

Is that how why the jewel was in my body? I had a past life… And I was the guardian!

Around the age of twelve Kikyo had surgery to remove the jewel from her body. No one knew how she had gotten in and every one assumed she was the rightful guardian. That was, until the prophecy was deciphered, and it was found that she wasn't the true guardian.

Kagome fluttered her eyes opened. She was in Inuyasha's arms. She ran her hand over his arrowless chest. When she had first seen Kikyo in her "vision" she thought it was herself she was seeing. Not until they spoke her name did she realize it was Kikyo. But those brief seconds, the idea she had shot Inuyasha, it frightened her.


	13. Betrayal, Discovery, Kidnap

"I repeat myself, I am NOT going to the hospital!"

Kagome looked at the door curiously.

"Who is that?"

Inuyasha's heart sank, he flattened his ears against his head.

"I-I don't know."

Kagome walked over to the door. She placed her hand on the handle, she turned around and noticed that Inuyasha hadn't moved. She gestured for him to follow. Opening the door, she revealed Ikari standing in front of Miroku and Sango.

Ikari snapped her head to the doorway, as soon as she heard it open. Kagome walked in, followed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a good look at Ikari. The blonde hair, those green eyes… they weren't her. She looked mildly like Kagome, he imagined her hair black and eyes brown.

"Kikyo…" He growled.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Kagome said tilting her head.

"Nothing." Inuyasha sniffed the air, under the sakura blossoms, very faint, he smelled Kikyo's scent.

He took a few steps toward Ikari.

"I would like to talk to Ki-" He stopped himself. "I would like to speak to _Ikari, _outside." He said.

Inuyasha grabbed Ikari by the wrist and led her to the backyard. Ikari gulped, _He knows._

"What's up with Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"I don't know…" Kagome replied.

"_I_ don't like this." Sango said going over to the kitchen window.

"Are you spying on him?" Miroku asked coming up from behind her.

"If Kagome isn't, _someone _has to keep an eye on her boyfriend. And I don't like that Ikari girl."

"I trust Inuyasha completely!" Kagome said. But she couldn't help it, the window was _right_ there.

Inuyasha stood in front of Ikari, arms folded, tapping his foot.

"So Ikari…" He unfolded his arms. "Kikyo what are you doing here?"

"To stop that little bitch from-"

"_Excuse me_, but I am in LOVE with that little bitch!"

"Inuyasha, listen to yourself! Do you know what the jewel does to you!" Kikyo said.

"What the hell do you know what the jewel does to me?"

"Inuyasha can you honesty say you love her?" Inuyasha could tell, from behind those blonde bangs, those eyes were starting to water up. "Look me, in the eyes and tell me you love her-"

"I love-"

"-And have no further feelings for me."

"I-" Inuyasha chocked. Why couldn't he say it, it seemed so simple.

"Inuyasha at the beach, I still aroused you! Would someone whose truly in love, be aroused by an ex he has no further feelings for?"

Inuyasha stood unmoving, not knowing how to respond. Kikyo took a step closer to Inuyasha.

"You say you love her, but if I kissed you, how would you feel?"

Kikyo was teary eyed, she stepped closer to Inuyasha, their nose's touched.

"Are you really that happy with her?" She whispered.

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

He felt soft lips being press against his, whose were they? Kikyo's or Kagome's? They both tasted so good, they both were so alike… yet so different. Kagome argued so much… But Kikyo got insanely jealous… Neither was a bad person… Why did he have to pick one? Why couldn't he have both?

"INUYASHA!"

Damn.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome marching toward him, and Sango and Miroku standing wide eyed in the doorway.

Tears were pouring out of Kagome's eyes, her lower lip was trembling.

"How could you?" She pointed at Ikari. "Make out with someone! Kiss someone you just met?"

Inuyasha removed his hands from Kikyo's shoulders, he fleetingly wondered how they got there.

"No, it's-"

"Not what I think?" Kagome yelled. "Well then tell me what it is!"

"You see, it's Kikyo!" Inuyasha tried to explain, pointing at her.

"Ah ha!" Sango said stepping from the doorway. "I knew something wasn't right!"

Kagome returned her gaze to Inuyasha.

"And HOW does that make ANYTHING better!"

"It doesn't." Kikyo stepped beside Kagome and faced her. "Inuyasha told me he loved _me_ first. Then you get that jewel and muddle with his brain. Confusing him, making him break up with me!"

"What are you talking about!?" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted in unison.

"Inuyasha loves me! He always has, and as soon as your out of the picture, he will realize it again!"

"Bull-_shit._" Kagome said mouthing the words so everyone could not only hear, but see.

"Well then, let us ask him," Kikyo turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, did you feel anything from that kiss?"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo then to Kagome.

Kagome held up her charm bracelet,

"You told me you loved me! You asked me to be your girlfriend!" She choked on her tears. "Do you still have feelings for Kikyo?"

"I-I…"

"Your controlling his mind with the jewel!" Kikyo screeched and she lunged at Kagome.

Kagome screamed as Kikyo knocked her down.

"Oh hell, that's the last straw!" Sango said marching over to the brawl.

Miroku scrambled to hold her back. Sango struggled, twisting her head from side to side.

"Miroku, you let go of me, or- or I'll flip you!"

Miroku gulped, he knew full well she could.

"I won't let Kagome get to hurt, but this is between the three of them." Sango growled and stopped her struggling. Miroku did not let go, she didn't blame him, she would have charged at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha don't just stand there, you sleazy bastard!"

Inuyasha jumped when Sango yelled. He went down and separated the two girls. Kikyo had a black eye, and Kagome was bleeding from the lip. They were both staring daggers. He stood in between both of them. He didn't like to see either of them hurt. He wanted to comfort Kikyo but that would hurt Kagome's feeling. And if he went to Kagome, Kikyo would get hurt. He just wanted to go away and think this over. But if he went away, these two might hurt each other.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down at the two beautiful women in front of him. Who had said that? Or had they both said it?

"See your confusing him with the jewel!" Kikyo evaded Inuyasha and shot at the jewel around Kagome's chest, attempting to take it.

"Don't you touch me!" Kagome began to shout. But her eyes widened, just as Kikyo touched the jewel, a purple light spread through out the whole yard.

Miroku let go of Sango.

"What the hell…"

Sango dropped to her knees, she saw her life, at least she thought it was her life. It was her family, she watched herself grow up, losing her mother, being train to be a demon slayer, killing her first demon…

Miroku saw that he was being raised as a monk, his father, every one telling him he was the spitting image of him…

Sango began to cry,

"Kohaku no!" He had killed them, all of them. The she felt as if a dagger had been plunged into her back. She felt the pain, and cringed…

"Father!"

Miroku was being held back, his father was in a field, the cursed wind tunnel finally taking him. He felt a pain in his hand, indescribable pain, he grabbed his wrist and doubled over in pain.

The three people next to the jewel got the most vivid images.

Kagome watched a story unfold, Inuyasha the lonely half-demon, losing his mother, surviving in the forest by himself, finding comfort for the first time, in Kikyo.

Kikyo saw her self grow up, away from other girls, raised to protected the jewel, and watched herself, fall in love with Inuyasha. Then watched as he betrayed her and ran off with the jewel.

Inuyasha saw Kikyo bind him to the tree. Then he woke up to see Kagome being crush by Mistress Centipede. He saw Kaede put those accursed beads on him.

All them saw the whole story, simple as that. Then it stopped, as if someone had shut the book right in the middle of the story. Everyone returned to the backyard. Sango wept on the floor, Miroku looked at his hand in amazement, the pain had stopped.

"Kagome, was that like-like one of your hallucinations?" Inuyasha asked.

"You've been having those dreams too." Kikyo said turning to Kagome.

"Yeah, I thought I was crazy." Kagome said forgetting her anger for Kikyo.

"They only happened when I was near you."

"Really?" Kagome thought, she had been on the plane, but what about the festival.

"Where you at the festival?"

"Yeah."

"That's when they started..."

"Wait a second." Miroku said coming over them. "Kikyo did we just see our past lives?"

"I'm not sure…" Kikyo said.

"I don't think it was past lives." Kagome said. "I saw myself jump- in a well- between times. This era and the- the-"

"The Feudal era." Inuyasha finished. "Yeah, me too."

Kagome saw Inuyasha and all her anger came flooding back.

"You know what else I saw?" Kagome said poking Inuyasha in the chest. "I saw you kiss Kikyo several times, _on the lips._" Inuyasha just stared at her, because he had seen it too.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said calmly.

Inuyasha gulped,

"Yeah?"

"SIT!"

"That bastard." Kikyo whispered.

Inuyasha peeled his face off the ground.

"_I'm_ a bastard for kissing you?"

"No, Naraku, he lied to me."

"Naraku?"

Everyone was having problems. They remembered living two lives, everything made sense, so naturally everyone was confused as heck.

Sango stood up from where she had wept.

"He killed them, Naraku."

"What are you talking about Sango?" Miroku said.

"Naraku has Kohaku…"

"Sango, no he doesn't. Kohaku is safe at home." Miroku said hugging her. "What you saw was crap."

"Was it Miroku?" Kagome said.

"It couldn't have been real." Miroku said trying to calm Sango down.

"How can you not believe? We have been raised-" Kikyo was cut off.

"We weren't _raised_ to believe this bullshit! Kikyo, there is no such thing as alternate universes!"

"Why not?" Kikyo yelled. "Why can't there be alternate universes? This would explain so much!"

"Like what?" Miroku spat.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Miroku asked confused.

"Do you ever remember seeing him, in our childhood?"

"No…"

"So how do we know who he is?"

"He's your brother!"

"How? And I have never seen pictures of my mother or father."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said letting go of Sango. "They were real! How do you think you got here? Next thing your gonna tell me, is that my parents are illusions!"

"Illusions…" Kagome murmured.

Miroku looked at her.

"Kagome don't start."

"What if we live in an illusion…" Kikyo said. "Miroku, what does the prophecy say?"

"Damn the prophecy, Look!" He pinched himself. "I'm pretty sure I'm not a fuckinillusion!"

"Time changes," Kagome started.

"Lives anew," Kikyo continued.

Sango looked from Kikyo to Kagome.

"Two born, Of appearance great match," She whispered

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "One the guardian," Then to Kikyo,

"Other protector,"

"To protect the guardian

With her own life," Kikyo ended.

"It all fits." Sango said.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said walking through the streets.

"Back to Higarashi Shrine." Sesshomaru calmly replied.

"But we were just there."

Sesshomaru had walked aimlessly through the city and was now returning to Higarashi shrine. They now strolled through a park that led strait to Higarashi shrine. Sesshomaru kept to the path, ignoring the sounds of the children laughing, or the dogs that were with there owners.

Rin walked next to Sesshomaru, but unlike him, took in the surrounding. The sky was a peaceful blue, but clouds only allowed patches to be seen. The breeze made the green branches sway lightly, the leaves quivered. Then, as they walked through the park, the trees became more abundant, Less and less of the sky was able to be seen, and sunlight made feeble attempts to break through the cornucopia of leaves. Sesshomaru knew they were no longer inside the park, they had walked through a barrier and were now in the presence of someone else.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

The hairs on the back of Rin's neck stood on end. She backed up and stood behind Sesshomaru.

"Naraku."

"Sesshomaru, I have reasons to believe that you plan to take the jewel, for yourself."

Sesshomaru's expression had not betrayed him. He remained blank and cold. But in his mind, the thought could not stay elusive. How had he known?

"So you have sent a spy upon me?" He asked with mild interest.

Naraku chuckled, "No, I did not need to send a spy."

Sesshomaru felt the buzz of the insects before they came near him. With his poison claws he sliced both of them in half, but he never heard the third one, that had been cunning enough not to fly, but crawl. He felt the sting the bee, it didn't hurt. Then he felt his muscles tense, he couldn't move.

"How do you like the poison Sesshomaru?" Naraku laughed as Rin became entangled in vines, holding her where she stood. "The poison could kill humans and several demons instantly." As he spoke, three insects hovered next to Rin. The insects looked as they had always, except were they were normally yellow, they were a metallic blue. "But you do not need to worry, for one as powerful as yourself, the paralyze shall only last a short time."

Rin whimpered as Naraku approached her. His hand traveled to her neck, were a lock of her hair partially covered her collarbone, he removed it and there, where her neck ended and shoulder began was the mark. Naraku smiled.

"So it seems I have been using your own mate to spy upon you." He chuckled softly. Rin's eyes widened. "Oh, yes. You are the spy, it is amazing what a little," He caressed her scratched cheek, "_blood_ can do." He turned to Sesshomaru.

"I have a task for you." Naraku kept the smile on his face, how wonderful it felt, to have Lord Sesshomaru under his control. "You shall fetch the jewel from Kagome, if you wish to have Rin returned to you safely and unharmed." Naraku began to vanish as well as Rin. "You shall find me upon a beach, when you have finished." Sesshomaru was almost by himself, standing in the park when he was left with Naraku's last words.

"And I am pleased to inform you that _Rin_ appears to be pregnant, with twins."

"All of you guys are completely _insane_!" Miroku shouted in the living room.

On one couch sat the guys, and on the other the girls.

"Why is it so difficult for you to accept Miroku?" Kikyo asked. She had borrowed clothing from Kagome. She was in a pink skirt, and had a blouse with bold white and soft pink stripes.

"You said yourself you were raised with Kikyo, being train to become a monk." Sango said, she had black shorts on, and a black shirt with a red heart to the side.

"Do you know what kept me going through all those years? I always thought, it would never happen and I could go to college and live a normal life!"

"Well, you were wrong." Kagome stated. She had blue jeans on, with a light green tank top on. She had tied up her hair with a blue ribbon, and just like everyone else, she was bear footed.

Miroku open his mouth to argue, then closed it. Then he looked a Kagome.

"You said, you saw yourself jump _into_ the well and when you climbed out you wear in the feudal era?"

Kagome nodded, Miroku sprang to his feet and walked over to the back yard.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha questioned.

"To prove that you can't time travel through a well!"

Soon everyone was behind him.

"Miroku, you better not throw yourself down that well!" Sango said running after him.

Miroku came to the doors of the shrine house. They where boarded up, but Miroku began to pry the planks of wood off.

"I never knew the monk would be the one to discover."

"Don't call me that!" Miroku said whipping around. And everyone followed his gaze to Sesshomaru.

"What the hell do you want?" Kikyo shouted at him.

"Nothing less than the jewel."

Kagome instinctively went for the jewel around her neck.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha,

"Your not from here are you?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"In a matter of speaking, no."

"So where are you from?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru could not help but answer the girls question.

"I am from another time, in another universe. And I shall say no more."

He withdrew him sword and pointed it at Kagome.

"Now miko, give me the jewel and you shall not be harmed."

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome.

"Kagome is not going to give you anything, Sesshomaru."

"Well, then I shall take it by force." Sesshomaru said, he charged silently at them, and Inuyasha barely had time to grab Kagome and jump out of the way. He set Kagome down and backed up from her. Sesshomaru turned, and in a lighting quick move, he had his sword pointed at Kagome's neck.

"Oi!"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, and in his hands was the necklace. It disgusted him, how Inuyasha smiled, thinking he had outsmarted Sesshomaru.

"I have no time for you childish games!" Sesshomaru shouted. He stood behind Kagome and held the blade of the sword up to her throat.

"You shall bring the jewel to a beach, if you wish to see this miko again." And with that Sesshomaru vanished, along with Kagome.


	14. Confession

I am almost positive most of you who have been following the story, hate me for not updating in a long time. I knew how I wanted this story to end. All I needed to do first was add a beggining and a middle. I thought summer would be the perfect time to finish off this series. Now I figured what inspired me and got me writing. School. With school I could take insperation from little tiny moments and turn thm into chapeters in the matter of minutes. And this story is what got me through school, it motivated be to finished my homework to get to sit in front of the computer and write. With out school I am left with tv and Briana for insperation, and it takes me weeks to finish one chapter! And if you wanna know what having Briana for insperation is like, read **_It All Started With Pixie Dust_**. But school is almost back, and I promise you I will have more updates. But remember, I am entering sophmore year and I'm only human. If I don't update, that doesn't mean I forgot any of my storys. I just means I have stuff to do or writers block.

You like that speech from the top of my head huh? well here the chap that took me forever to write, sorry it is way short.

* * *

Kagome would have been kicking and screaming, she would have been demanding Sesshomaru to release her. The only thing was, she was holding on to his arm for dear life. She had never been flying like this before. She had been in a plane before, walls around her. Not like this, is it possible to stand on a cloud? What were they made of, water particles? Can you stand on water particles?

Sesshomaru looked down at his captive, he could smell the fear coming off of her. Just like Rin. This was Inuyasha's woman, yet he had not marked her. And why had that other girl had Inuyasha's scent on her. And he was not sure, but he believed that it was the original miko, Kikyo.

"Kagome." He started tentatively.

Kagome looked up at him, had he said her name?

"The woman with Inuyasha's scent on her-" He paused. He looked down at Kagome, she was staring straight ahead. Her scent had changed quickly, she was now emitting anger, intense anger. What was he doing? Why did he need answers?

"What was her name?" He ended, he voice nor face ever betraying him, showing the confusion he felt.

"Kikyo." Kagome said through her teeth.

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the horizon.

How is this possible? This is an alternate universe, how did all of their souls find each other? Inuyasha is in the same situation, the exact same situation. And how is it he exists? Does this mean father, lived this far into the future? And how was it, that Inuyasha recognized me the first time, he saw me?

It was a very brief visit, and by accident. It was Sesshomaru's first time in America, far from Japan, far away to keep Rin from harm. He was wrong, it seems there are demons in every part of the world. Inuyasha had been fighting a bear demon. And losing badly.

How had he known my name. If my father existed, maybe an alternate Sesshomaru exists as well. But still, how was it, the monk, demon slayer and both mikos found Inuyasha. America is a bigger country than Japan, for them to all end up in California. It doesn't make sense. For all of them to end up in such a small city as Colton. No, it was more than chance more than luck. Is it possible their souls were interlinked so much, it is impossible from them not to meet each other, no matter what time they are in?

Kagome felt themselves declined. The wind slowly pushed her hair upward, she loosened her grip on Sesshomaru's arm. She felt the warm sand touch her feet, little grains shifted between her toes. She looked around, the beach was surprisingly deserted. And she saw a fog separating them from the world. The fog had no feeling, and had the color of smog. She felt something, a spike in energy around her. The same feeling she had every time Sesshomaru appeared. But now she wasn't so scared about being with Sesshomaru.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Inuyasha roared at the sky.

Kikyo folded her arms, and smiled inwardly. For the first time she was glad she wasn't the one that had to care for the jewel.

"Fuckin shit!" Inuyasha said swinging around. Miroku saw the shimmer of the jewel hanging from his hand. Not wanting a replay of last time he went up to Inuyasha.

"Calm down-"

"Your telling me to fuckin calm down?" Inuyasha bellowed at him.

"Yelling fuck into the air a million times isn't going to help either!" Miroku shouted back, snatching the jewel from him and handed it the Kikyo.

"No, give that back!" Inuyasha said charging forward. He stopped and looked at Kikyo. "Doesn't the damn prophecy say you had to protect Kagome?" He thundered.

Kikyo frowned.

"I don't care what the prophecy says! If it wasn't for the prophecy, I would have a normal life! I would have been able to dedicate my life to you!" She shouted. "Do you remember who your best friend was before _she _moved in? And do you know it felt to always have to miss your recitals to do priestess chores?" Tears brimmed her eyes. "I love you Inuyasha! I have always love you! I would have killed for you to love me!"

Inuyasha had a flash back.

"It was you." He whispered. He looked at her blonde hair. "When did you dye your hair!"

"What-"

"When did you dye your hair!"

"I didn't dye it. It's magic, a spell!"

"You shot the arrow at her!" Inuyasha shouted. He was angry, but why wasn't he as angry as he would have like to have been?

Miroku looked at Kikyo.

"You tried… to kill Kagome?" He asked, unbelievingly.

Kikyo had tears falling from her cheeks.

"Yes, I tried to fucking kill her!" She yelled.

Silence followed, every one just stared at Kikyo crying mutely.

Sango stepped forward, her head down.

"You, shot Kagome…" She slowly made her way to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, I never knew you would be that fucking crazy. Do you think Inuyasha would have love a murderer!" Sango snapped her head up, she was face to face with her. "You tried to kill my best friend, you're a crazy fucking bitch."

Sango smacked Kikyo, fist to cheek contacted. Kikyo was caught off guard, and got a bit light headed. She dropped to the floor and swung her leg around knocked Sango off her feet. Sango fell, and landed on her back. She rocked on the floor, then thrust her legs forward and both legs hit Kikyo on the chest. Sango crawled over to Kikyo and got on top of her. She wrapped on hand around her neck and was about to choke her. She thought twice and decided that bashing in her head in would be much more satisfying. She lifted up her fist to start pummeling Kikyo, when a hand held her fist. She was about to scream for whoever it was to let go.

"Sango, get away from her." She heard Inuyasha say.

"Why the hell should I-"

"Sango…" He growled.

"Inuyasha, she tried to kill Kagome."

"And fucking her up isn't going to get her back." He let go of her fist and stood back.

Sango slowly stood up and lowered her arms to her side. She backed off and walked into the house. Miroku followed her inside.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo as she got up.


	15. The Beach

have the next chap written already, the only thing is I want to see how many people are still into this story. Honesty, I almost gave up on this story, the writers block was incredible. I know how I wanted this to end, I've always known. I just couldn't write it down. And now out of no where I found insiration to keep writing. I am sorry to say the end is near. I have tried to see i if I could strech this story out in to a trilogy, but I can't find a way. Please review.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Miroku follow Sango inside. Kikyo stood up and smiled.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Inuyasha averted his gaze to the sky. He felt Kikyo approach him.

"I knew you still had feelings for me." She touched his cheek.

Inuyasha was forced to look at her. She stood on her toes and kissed him. Inuyasha allowed her to kiss him. She was so much like Kagome, but something was off.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and silently walked to the house.

"Where is my surfboard?!" He heard Sango yell, as he stepped inside.

"What are you going to do with the surfboard?" Miroku shouted back.

"First, I'm gonna knock Inuyasha senseless with it, and then I'm going to save Kagome."

Sango returned down stairs with her surfboard under one arm and was dressed in her demon slayer outfit.

"How are you going to save Kagome with a surfboard?" Miroku said scratching his head.

"UNLESS you can get me my hirikoctsu, this is the best I can do!"

"You won't know where to find her." Miroku said solemnly.

"I don't care if I have to search every god damn beach, I am going to get my best friend back."

"You won't have to search every god damn beach." Inuyasha said stepping in front of her.

"Inuyasha, you are two inches away from getting hammered with a surfboard-"

"I know which beach they are on."

-----------

"Sesshomaru, I asked for the jewel, not the miko who possessed it." Naraku said through the fog.

Kagome stood by Sesshomaru, she squinted her eyes in hope it would improve her vision.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru said firmly.

"I see." Naraku said stepping forward. "You used the same plan to get the jewel. Take the one thing they care about, the person they love-"

"Ha!" Kagome said dryly. "Love? I'm beginning to think demons can never comprehend love." The bitterness in her voice showed heart break.

"Love is useless, emotions are unnecessary. They fog the mind and cloud judgment. If I am correct Sesshomaru, I believe that is what you said." Naraku laughed. "And now looked how weak you have become! I simply take a ningen hostage and you are my puppet."

"I am no ones puppet." Sesshomaru said aloofly.

"Naraku," Kagome said stepping in front of him. "I remember you."

Naraku looked at Kagome.

"I would expect so. You saw me this morning."

"No." Kagome said shaking her head. "I mean before, in the Warring States. I remember… fighting you, and battling against your incarnations."

Naraku froze.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome.

They should not be able to recall anything. It is their same souls that resides in their bodies, but not the same memories.

"Why is it I remember a life, I don't recall living?" Kagome asked, she had every reason to fear Naraku. She was standing in between of the two most powerful yokai she had ever known. But they are also the ones who may hold answers.

Naraku scoffed.

"It concerns me not how it is you recall those memories."

"And my memories don't end with a death," Kagome continued "They just end."

Sesshomaru knew why this was. But he was not in the mood to answer questions.

"Where is Rin?" He barked again.

Naraku smiled.

"You best hope Inuyasha loves this women as much as you care for the girl. And that he brings the jewel."

Kagome looked at Naraku.

"What do you mean?" Naraku began to turn away. "Am I 'bait'?" Kagome yelled. "Is that all I am, is bait? You know what?" Kagome bent down and picked up a handful of sand. "Fuck you!" She threw the sand at the figure dissolving in the fog. She bent down and continued to throw handfuls of sand. Kagome was soon on the floor crying, hugging her legs.

Sesshomaru watched the pathetic creature rapidly change in emotions, from rage to sadness.

"I hate everything and everyone!" He heard through sobs of the women. "Why did I ever meet Inuyasha? If I never met him, I wouldn't be in this situation…"

Sesshomaru turned his back on the women.

"He does love you."

Kagome looked up.

"What do you know?" She yelled at him.

"His soul is in love with yours." Sesshomaru continued.

"That's a whole bunch of crap." Kagome said turning away.

"It is so, it has been so in each of your lives…"

----------

"You sure it's this one?" Sango said looking out of the window.

"Yes I'm sure." Inuyasha said from the back seat.

"Inuyasha, how is it you are so sure?" Miroku said pressing down on the gas.

"I just know, ok?" Inuyasha said shutting his eyes. He could feel Kikyo hugging his arm. She kept her grip on it, like if she was some damn leech or something.

Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart.

Flash Back

"Inuyasha, honey?" Kikyo said walking up to Inuyasha and his friends. Kagome was right next to him, Kikyo gave her a cold stare.

"Yeah, hold on." Inuyasha turned to his friends. "Guys go on, don't want Kagome to be late for her big presentation." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome blushed slightly.

"Don't worry Kagome," Sango said matching Kikyo's cold glare for a second. "Your gonna get an A++!"

"It's true Kagome, with your smarts, you will be accepted to any university you choose." Miroku said following the girls.

"Sup, Kikyo?" Inuyasha said leaning forward to kiss her.

Kikyo turned her head.

"Inuyasha, you know I love you right?"

Inuyasha's kiss landed on her cheek, he blinked then straighten up.

"Yeah, I love you too…"

Kikyo stared at the group walking off until they turned a corner.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?" He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Why is that girl always hanging around you?"

"Kagome?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the name.

"You tell you have a girlfriend, to pack her bags, and to stop hanging around you."

Inuyasha leaned against the wall.

"Your telling me to stop hanging out with my friend?" He stated more than asked.

"I will not have my boyfriend hanging around trash!"

"So, your telling me, I have to tell my best friend, I can't hang out with her anymore." He stated again, now getting ticked.

"Don't call her THAT!" Kikyo screamed.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo.

"Call her what?"

"Your best friend!"

Inuyasha pushed himself off the wall.

"Kikyo, your not, jealous of her, are you?"

"N-No!" Kikyo stuttered, blush appeared on her face.

Inuyasha felt her heart speed up.

"You know Kikyo, you shouldn't lie."

"I'm not jealous!" Kikyo shouted.

Inuyasha looked at her.

"You know, I don't think I want a girlfriend who tells me what to do."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha.

"W-what?"

Inuyasha broke eye contact.

"I don't think I want one that gets jealous, and lies to me either."

"Are… you…"

Inuyasha felt his heart thump.

"Kikyo, I love you. But I don't think I can go out with a girl like you."

"What…" Kikyo whispered her heart was breaking, tears glazed her eyes.

Inuyasha took in a deep breathe.

"I'm not your boyfriend any more." He began to walk away.

"It's HER isn't it?" Kikyo whispered.

"Who are you talking about?"

"DON"T PLAY DUMB!" Kikyo said whipping around. "When you talk about her, I can hear it in your voice. You like her, you've always had a crush on her."

Inuyasha kept his back to her.

"And?"

"So your not denying?"

Inuyasha looked around, everyone had gone to class by now. It was only Kikyo and him outside.

"I never said anything."

"I knew you would deny it!" Kikyo hissed, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I never denied it." Inuyasha said, letting the wind blow his black hair around.

"You…"

"Maybe I do have a crush on her… Maybe I'm not in love with you…"

"Then why don't you ask her out!" Kikyo shrieked through her tears.

Inuyasha let his mind ponder that thought for a while.

"I think I will." He said walking away leaving Kikyo alone.

As soon as he was gone, Kikyo slid to her knees and began to bawl on the floor.

End Flash Back

Why am can't I stop loving Kikyo?

Inuyasha said looking at the person holding on to his arm. It was as if he didn't have a choice in the matter. He had chosen Kagome that day. So _why _did he still feel this way about Kikyo.

It's like I'm forced to love her…

"Shit!" Miroku said stepping on the breaks.

Sango was jerked back by her seat belt.

"Miroku!" She yelled, but Miroku had already stepped out of the car.

Miroku felt incredible energy, an evil aura. He looked ahead of him. The beach couldn't be seen, it was covered by- smog? But it didn't smell.

Miroku felt his hand pain him. At first he only felt his heart pulse, but then the pain intensified.

"What is this?" He gritted through his teeth, he held his wrist, the pain was unbearable, as if a flaming hot knife had been shoved through his hand. He fell to his knees. It burned, it hurt…

Miroku shut his eyes, the pain, it was agonizing.

He forced his eyes to open and look at his hand.

The skin in the middle of his palm began to darken, as it did the pain grew more insufferable.

It burns… I would rather… die…

Miroku pressed his hand into the sand as hard as much as he could, he shut his eyes again at the pain. He heard his beads fall forward. He always carried his japa mala beads with him, it was something he gotten used to. He stared at them on the sand. He grunted as the pain in his hand grew even more. He was now holding back tears in his eyes. He took his left hand from around his wrist and picked up the beads. He staggered to get up, sand followed his hand.

"W-what?" His hand was sucking up sand, how was that possible? He looked at his hand. There was a black hole in the middle, the hole was sucking in air. Miroku quickly turned his hand back around. The hole in his hand became stronger and stronger, he felt the sand grains pelt his hand as they entered through the void.

The pain had increased as well, not knowing what to do he stared at the beads around his let hand.

"I hope this works…" He whispered weakly. He shakily began to wrap the beads around his hand. The pain began to blind his scenes, he was starting to lose conciousness.

He tied the beads around his hand as hard as he could, and felt the pain decline as he blacked out.


	16. The First Death

"Miroku!" Sango shouted getting out of the car, and paused. The fog was incredibly thick, but it's presence couldn't be felt. Sango place one hand on the car and began to walk around to the driver's side. The door was open, she was not surprised, she began to yell for him.

"Miroku!" She shouted again. Squinting, she saw a few feet away, there was a lump on the sand.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she ran toward him. She fell to his side and turned him over, so his face was out of the sand. She was relived he was breathing, but his hands were positioned in an oddly familiar fashion. His beads were wrap tightly around his right hand, which was closed in a firm fist. She began to wipe the sand that stuck to his face.

"Miroku…" Sango shook him softly, "Miroku…"

"Miroku always tries to kill us when he drives!" Inuyasha roared as he fumbled with his seat belt.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered as she stared out the window.

"GOD DAMN SEAT BELT!" He yelled as his temper got the best of him and he slashed at the ribbon connecting him to the seat. He turned to his side and found Kikyo gone. He growled in frustration and picked up the Tetsusaiga that laid beside him.

Kikyo open the door and stepped out side. She saw a figure standing in the distance alone. A person was being held straight up by vines. Kikyo looked at the floor, she softly kicked the ground. It was sand, beach sand, and yet these vines had grown and held this figure in place. Kikyo approach her, the female now by the looks of it. Her head was lowered and her raven hair fell with it.

"Don't walk off like that wench, the fog is so damn thick!" Inuyasha muttered following her.

He stopped when he saw the figure bound by vines. Her scent was familiar, but the other scent that clung to her, it was unmistakable.

"Shit." Inuyasha said running up to her and lifting up her face. It was the same girl, the one that had been with his brother. A bit hesitant Inuyasha's hand traveled to her neck, were a tress of her hair partially covered her collarbone. He removed it and there, where her neck ended and shoulder began was the mark.

Rin awoke suddenly to the familiar motion.

"Get away from me!" She yelled and thrashed her head around.

Inuyasha stepped back, at the girls sudden consciousness.

Rin stopped her thrashing and looked a Inuyasha with blurry vision.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked uncertainly.

Inuyasha shook his head, "It's Inuyasha, remember?"

Rin smile sadly, "Lord Sesshomaru well come save me… he always does…" Rin fell into unconsciousness again.

"Who is she?" Kikyo asked as she brushed back a strand of her blonde hair. Suddenly she felt an energy, it was so evil it made her stomach churn. She knew this aura, she knew this energy, but never had she felt it so powerful. It was overwhelming, Kikyo couldn't help but be frightened. She turned around and saw a figure materialized in the fog. She couldn't see his face, but she already knew those cold unblinking eyes.

"Kikyo, I am please to see you are healed." Came a light icy voice.

Kikyo's hand traveled to the scratch on her cheek. Inuyasha stood in front of her and placed a hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"Who are you?" He barked.

"Why, Inuyasha, don't you recognize me?"

What the hell is he talking about?

"Maybe if you stop hiding, I'll be able to fuckin' tell who you are!"

Naraku let a smile pass his lips, his form became clearer as he walked toward them. His face, it was of the same person Inuyasha had saved Kikyo from, but that is were the resemblance ended.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. Naraku, he remembered, all the trouble he had caused from his previous life, and in this one too.

"Thank you for making sure our friend made it to the correct beach, Kikyo." Naraku said giving her a quick glance.

"What?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Oh, did she not tell you? It is her fault your in this mess?" Naraku smirked.

Inuyasha stood silent.

"She didn't tell you, _why_ her appearance was altered?" Naraku said moving toward them.

Inuyasha had considered why Kikyo would dye her hair. He never considered the reason behind _why_ she didn't wish to be known.

"And Kikyo, I think it is time that we took off the spell." Naraku said lifting up a hand.

Kikyo suddenly yelled in pain, her scalp felt like it was on fire, she fell to her knees and began to scream through her sobs.

Inuyasha watched. Starting at the roots, her hair began to darken. The inky hair rapidly took over. Her eyes became a murky green, quickly losing color turning gray. Then a brown rim formed around her pupil, the color branched out until her whole iris was once again brown.

As soon as it had started, it had stopped. Kikyo no longer wore a disguise, she was just Kikyo.

Trembling she stood up and began to take a few steps back.

"I shouldn't have trusted you… Never…" She said through tears. Soon she was next to Rin, and vines burst from the ground. Kikyo was helpless, she weakly struggled as the vines wrapped around her legs.

"In each of our… lives?" Kagome asked.

Before Sesshomaru could reply they heard a scream. He quickly pricked his ears for the direction in which it came from.

There are other people on the beach.

Why hadn't he smelled them or sensed them?

Sesshomaru walk over to the women on the floor. Her eyes were red and puffed up, her scent now carried that of salty water. He swiftly picked her up and began to sprint toward the direction that the scream came from.

Miroku open his eyes slowly, he could make out a face above his own.

"Sango?"

"Oh thank god!" Sango said hugging him and covering his face in kisses.

Miroku felt the soft throbbing in his hand.

He slowly stood up and looked at his hand. The beads had worked, just like before… He smiled.

He turned to see Sango looking at him worriedly. Such a familiar sight, she wore her brown hair up in the usual pony tail, her demon slayer outfit hugged her body in all the right places. She was so beautiful. He just sat there smiling, he knew for sure. He _had _lived another life. _This_ life had just been a pleasant break, a dream, in this life he got the girl. His smile faded as he stood up. And now his dream life had been shattered, Naraku had returned, he was cursed again.

"Sango…" He turned to her and looked her square in the eyes.

"M-Miroku?" Sango said standing up with him.

Miroku cupped her face in his hands and spoke to her. Sango felt the small bead pressed softly against her face.

"I love you, I want you to know that." Before she could say anything, he kissed her firmly.

Sango blushed and kissed him back.

When he broke from her he held her.

"I love you too."

Before any more words were exchanged they heard a scream.

"Kikyo." They said in unison and with out another word ran off, toward the scource.

"Don't underestimate me girl." Naraku spoke. "I have been merciful, but know that will come to an end. I will not hesitate to kill you." He added the last part with venom. "I will only ask this once," As he spoke the blue samiosho appeared. "Hand me the jewel."

Inuyasha turned to see Kikyo. The jewel hung from her neck, she struggled against her bindings. She finally lowered her head.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered. Then she lifted her head and looked at Naraku. "Never." She spat.

Naraku shook his head.

"Foolish ningen. That was not a request, it was a matter if you lived or not." Naraku closed his eyes. Two bugs flew over to Kikyo, one snapped the jewel away from her neck with ease, the other landed on her neck.

"Either way I would have had the jewel." Naraku said as he watched the wasp position itself. "But because of your treachery, you shall die."

Inuyasha watched as the stinger was plunged into her pale skin. Kikyo screamed, she felt a white hot needle stab her neck. In a matter of seconds, she was dead.


	17. Miroku's Curse

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, she was gone… just like that. Suddenly orbs of light slowly escaped Kikyo's body. They hover next to her, as if uncertain were to go. The wasp that carried the jewel toward Naraku had been forgotten by Inuyasha.

Without warning, a whip of light hit the bug, and the jewel rolled on the sand to a pair of feet.

Sesshomaru bent down and picked it up, releasing Kagome in the processes.

Kagome stood there and gazed at Inuyasha, he stared right back with those amber eyes.

Early she had said she wish she had never met him. How big of a lie that was. Seeing him there, just standing there, staring at her, she was so happy. She began to run to him but stopped half way. She saw the look in his eyes more clearly. They were a brew of emotions, shock, confusion and relief. His eyes left her and travel to the dead priestess. Kagome followed them and saw her. Kikyo, Kagome was certain she was dead. The white orbs around her began to vibrate with excitement. They launch themselves at Kagome.

Inuyasha watch the orbs fly toward her. Then his senses finally kicked in. He wasn't going to loose Kagome, he didn't know what the orbs were but he didn't like that they were flying toward his Kagome.

He manage to sprint in front of her. He held his sword by the handle and began to unsheathe it, but was too slow. The white orbs simply went around him, and all of them hit Kagome. He turned around and dropped his Tetsusaiga as the orbs plunge into Kagome. He threw out his hands and held her until the last of the orbs flew into her.

"I see now…" Kagome began to weep.

Inuyasha continued to hug her.

"Kagome, are you ok? That bastard didn't hurt you did he? He didn't do anything to you? I'll fuck him up if he so much as laid a hand on you. Hell, I'm going to fuck him up for taking you-"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Inuyasha smiled and met her lips with his. He quickly broke apart.

"Kagome, I so sorry, I should have never kissed Kikyo, I love you- but I didn't know why… I had feelings for her…"

Kagome placed a finger on his lips to stop his ramblings.

"We're soul mates." She said simply. Now everything was so clear to her, she understood. But for now she just wanted to remain in his arms.

"Sesshomaru, give me the jewel." Naraku's crisp voice bringing the couple back to reality.

"I don't think this Sesshomaru will do." He said clutching it in his hands.

"I am now running short on patients." Naraku said advancing, and out of nowhere more hell wasps appeared.

Inuyasha instinctively pushed Kagome behind him.

"I am no longer playing games." Naraku said.

"Release Rin." Sesshomaru said looking over to her.

"Very well." Naraku said smirking.

Rin's eyes fluttered open, she lifted up her head and blinked a few times. Once she saw her eye sight was not failing her, she smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The vines wrapped around her denigrated quickly, she caught herself as her feet met the ground. She stood there smiling, happy to see her Lord had come for her. Sesshomaru began to walk toward her.

"Sesshomaru, the jewel." Naraku said.

"I don't recall promising it." Sesshomaru said, continuing to move toward Rin.

"But _I_ do recall promising to kill Rin if you refuse." Naraku said snapping his fingers.

Time froze, a wind blew, the only sign of life. It tossed Rin's pitch-black hair around, she hardly had time to place one dainty foot in front of the other to lessen the space between her love.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She felt like shouting his name again, hoping it would bring him closer to her. As soon as she picked up her foot to begin running to him, a small "Oh." escaped her lips. She winced and paused at a burning sting on her neck. She felt a final pulse in her body before falling forward.

Sesshomaru became wide eyed, he paused for a split second as he watched Rin fall. The speed it had happen in, it had been too quick, even for him.

He caught Rin before she hit the ground. He held her in his arms, but he could already smell it, see it. She was dead. Sesshomaru trembled slightly, he unsheathed Tenseiga, as a desperate attempt to save her. He focused his vision and saw the demons around her. He slashed at them, it had no affect. He watched as they picked up her soul in a collection of silver orbs. Sesshomaru hugged Rin, holding her closely. He watched as the demons went away with the silver orbs. He laid her down and held the jewel to her chest. He had seen Naraku do it, he had seen him use the jewel to bring back people.

He watched, the jewel he held pressed against her chest. Nothing happen. Suddenly a last silver orb escaped from her heart. Sesshomaru watched as it entered the jewel. He could hear the last whispers it spoke.

'I will always love you.'

Sesshomaru sat there and stared at his beautiful Rin. He shut her eyes and lowered her gently to the ground. He felt a new emotion, he never could recalled feeling this. His throat was dry, tight, he couldn't swallow. His eyes stung slightly, his heart felt as if it had broken in two.

He stood up and turned to Naraku.

Sesshomaru growled as he looked into Naraku's eyes. His growling persisted, then he began to bark and howl.

Kagome shut her eyes, it pain her to see someone like that. She pressed her face into Inuyasha's back. She forced her eyes open and watched as Sesshomaru's eyes became tinted with red. She watched for the second time as he turned into his demon form, that she knew would be fueled by anger, and now sadness.

The jewel had been tossed carelessly aside, and our last couple had the misfortune to pick it up.

Sango bent down to retrieve the jewel that had rolled to her feet. She looked up and surveyed the scene. Her brown eyes finally found the two dead bodies. One girl she did not know, the other was Kikyo.

Actually seeing her dead hit Sango. Only a couple of hours ago she had wished her dead, and now, now that she was dead... Sango rubbed her eyes.

Damn! I'm shedding tears for that wench!

Miroku said a little prayer, hoping Kikyo would rest in peace.

Sango gripped the jewel in her hand, and tried to hold back more tears. Miroku glance at her then to the to demons.

"Sesshomaru, for a long time I held you as my equal." Naraku shut his eyes, almost as if it pained him to say it. "But now I will have to show you I am the better!" And he turned his hand toward Sango and flicked it.

The wind began to howl around them, but as the fog there was something off. This wind had no temperature to it, neither a warm breeze nor a harsh icy blast. All it was, was motion.

Sango paid no attention to the subtle motion of Naraku's hand. She allowed the wind to flick her hair around, whipping her shoulders. Miroku however saw beyond the small motion of the hand.

"Sango get behind me now!" He said with a glint of nervousness in his eyes.

"What?" Sango said turning her head to him.

"Sango, now!"

Sango nodded and ran to stand behind him. At first she didn't know why Miroku had urged her to stand behind her. Then she saw it.

Kagome watched the two demons fight. They were at each other's throat, biting, slashing, stinging. Inuyasha's eyes traveled from the fight toward a cloud of samiyosho that were departing from Naraku. He moved ahead of the wasps and toward Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha felt his heart jump.

"MIROKU, SANGO, GET OUT OF THERE!" He bellowed. By know he understood, these blue hell wasps were design purely as killing machines. The wind didn't effect them, they flew as if the air was still. Kagome turned her attention to her friends, she reacted worse than Inuyasha.

"Miroku! Sango!" Tears immediately sprung from her cheeks. She had seen what the bug could do. Rin was killed in less than a second, by just one sting. Her friends would never stand a chance against an army of the bugs.

Miroku squinted his eyes, the wind had picked up speed, the sand was being lifted around them. The wasps showed no sigh of turning away.

If I use the wind tunnel… I could suck in Naraku and the Hell Wasps, rid ourselves of them forever.

He placed a hand on the beads and looked up. To his left a good distance away, was Inuyasha and Kagome, to his right were the fighting demons and samiosho. He looked at his best friend, and was puzzled by the looked on his face.

He looked frighten, shouting, to what seem to be, at the top of his lungs. But it was useless, the wind carried the voice away, the words were never heard.

Miroku took a fighting stance. He made sure Sango was behind him.

"I'm going to use the wind tunnel."

Sango hugged him from behind.

"What about bugs?"

"I've survived the sting of those insects before, a few more won't kill me."

"And what if you suck in Sesshomaru?"

"As sad as it would be, it is necessary. I want to rid myself of any evidence of our pervious lives." He said darkly, beginning to unwrap the beads. "Maybe then we can live in peace. Don't worrier Sango, it will all be over soon." He felt a small squeeze from the arms around his waist. He nodded.

"MIROKU DON'T YOU FUCKIN USE THE WIND TUNNEL!" Inuyasha thundered, but the monk couldn't here him. He watched as Miroku took the all too familiar action of unwrapping the beads.

"No!" Kagome cried lurching forward, she began to run toward him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha unsheathe the Tetsusaiga, he knew it was too late, they wouldn't make it in time. He plunged the fang into the sand and braced himself and Kagome. He held the frantic Kagome tightly, as the lump in his own throat grew.

Miroku whipped off the beads and held out his palm.

"WIND TUNNEL!"


	18. Back to the Begining

Sango held Miroku tightly as she felt the wind pull her slightly. She open her eyes and saw Kagome's face. She was crying hysterically and was being held back by the sword Inuyasha had place in front of her. As soon as she had opened her eyes she felt Miroku give away, he fell to his knees, then fainted on the ground. Sango looked around and saw that the wasps were all gone.

"Miroku, you did it." She smiled softly. "You got rid of the bugs at least." She continued shaking him softly.

He lay unmoving.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, and stopped shaking him. Her heart pounded in her chest. She turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. Her friend was sobbing into Inuyasha chest uncontrollably, Inuyasha kept his head down, his body trembling as he held Kagome.

Sango slowly shook her head and turned back to Miroku and shook him more vigorously.

"Miroku! Miroku! Get up!" She continued to shake him, warm tears escaped her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. "Miroku, Miroku!" She choked on his name, her mind was in shock. The tears continued to fall from her eyes. "Miroku- You can't be…" She quivered and looked down at his face. She ran her finger tips delicately over his features, her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she lightly touched his lips.

"Miroku." She whispered, she finally collapsed on him and held him. Hot tears gushed from her eyes, she could feel her heart breaking. He was gone. She would never hear his voice, never feel his touch again. Sango cried and wailed. Her boyfriend was dead. Boyfriend… The word seemed so weak for all the emotion she felt toward him. She had loved him, she couldn't help but feel as if half her soul had gone with him. She didn't even get to say goodbye…

The battle between Naraku and Sesshomaru raged on, and in one swipe of a paw, Sesshomaru detached a slimy green tentacle from Naraku.

It landed in front of Sango and Miroku, but she took no notice. The tentacle was oozing a green slime.

Inuyasha smelled acid, it was sharp, strong and concentrated. He looked up and saw it was coming from the green tentacle, the acidic goo was already eating away at Miroku's clothing.

"Sango get out of there!" Inuyasha shouted. The wind from the wind tunnel had ceased, but the wind of Naraku's was strong.

"N-NO!"

"The acid is going to burn you, you'll be killed!" Inuyasha said standing.

"Then let me die!" She said holding herself closer to Miroku.

Almost responding to her words the acid ate away at Miroku. It stripped him of his clothing and dissolved his skin.

Inuyasha pulled the wide-eye Kagome to himself to shield her from the horrendous scene. He watched in terror as the goop made it's way to Sango so quickly he didn't have time to react. She scream but did not move away from Miroku. She continued to shriek as the acidic goop ate her alive.

It was to fast, incredibly fast. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he watched for five seconds or for five hours. Time seemed to have finally spiraled out of control. It had been too fast for him to do something. And yet slow enough for his eyes to catch the horror of his two friends being devoured by some unknown substance. He held Kagome closer. She wanted to turn and look at what was happing, why her friend was screaming. But Inuyasha held her, adverted her eyes from images he did not want to haunt her. The skeletons of both there friends had completely dissolved before Inuyasha allowed Kagome to view the scene.

Kagome looked at the shallow pool of green goop. She looked at it, as if expecting Sango to pop out and say 'Boo!'

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" She asked with such innocence it pained Inuyasha. He simply shook his head and Kagome began to tear up again.

"No." She softly moan into his chest. She looked to the puddle again, and saw something sparkle. It caught her attention. She released herself from Inuyasha's arms and walked to the puddle. She looked down at the pool and saw the jewel shining. The crashes of the battle between Sesshomaru and Naraku could be heard but were ignored. She plainly looked at the jewel and could feel nothing but hate toward it.

It had started out so innocent. A charm, a beautiful charm that completed a striking charm bracelet. The bracelet represented her and Inuyasha's love for her. Then a prophecies transformed it into the necklace she had worn for only a day or so. It had even given them back memories… Memories of lives they had once lived. And now, now it was the center of death. Kikyo, Rin, Miroku, and Sango, all were dead because of this jewel.

Kagome wiped a tear off her cheek and bent down to pick up the jewel. She plucked from the ground and was touched lightly by the goop. Inuyasha immediately went to her aid, wipe her fingers and the Jewel off with his shirt which resulted in a small hole burn through his shirt.

They stood there in silence for a while, neither knowing what words of comfort to give each other, or what to say next. The howls of a dog and the cries of a demon were heard in the background.

"ENOUGH!" Naraku roared. Sesshomaru abruptly froze. "I will deal with you, after I have retrieved the jewel." Naraku said turning away from the Great dog.

Damn the sting of those blue wasps!

Sesshomaru thought as his muscles tensed, even in his true form, the sting affected him.

Naraku swiftly came to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"The jewel." He snapped.

Kagome wiped her tears with her hand.

"No." She said lifting her head.

"Unwise, very imprudent choice." Naraku didn't smile. "Your friends have died, the jewel is of no use to you, why are you willing to risk your life for it?"

"Because, I'd rather die than hand the jewel over to you!"

"And because she has someone protecting her!" Inuyasha said pulling Tetsusaiga out of the ground. "And no chance in hell your beating me this time!"

"Foolish, foolish, FOOLISH!" Naraku yelled he charged forward and lifted up one of his claws to strike. It came swiftly down, but was met with the Tetsusaiga.

"It is wasted this fight! There will be only one out come-"

"YEAH! Me winning!" Inuyasha interrupted him. He pushed on the blade, Naraku jump back. He charged again.

"I'm ready for you." Inuyasha said taking a firm stance.

At the last second he jumped.

"What the-"

"Miko, I have allowed you to live for too long," He pulled out the dagger he had earlier. "And now I shall finally kill you." Naraku came from behind he and held the knife to her throat. He chuckled softly in her ear. "First I will let Inuyasha watch as I kill you." The knife traveled to her stomach. "Then I will kill him, then I shall finally kill-"

Kagome felt the knife plunge into her skin. She opened her mouth to scream but instead heard another scream. She griped the jewel and turned around, with blurry vision she saw a white dog.

Inuyasha charged at Naraku as soon as he saw the knife. He lifted his sword to attack him, but someone else beat him to it. He observed as Sesshomaru bit into Naraku's shoulder and yank Naraku away from Kagome.

"Huh-"

Sesshomaru bit into his shoulder, sickening crack could be heard. Sesshomaru tore of his arm and dropped Naraku on the ground. He placed one paw on him and snarled. He plunged one of his claws into Naraku's body. Acid filled Sesshomaru's nose. He lifted his paw up again and brought it down forcefully on his head. A smirk reached his lips when he heard the crunch of a the demon's skull.

Inuyasha smiled, his ears had heard the snapping of the bones. Then his nose got hit by the smell of blood. He saw kagome staring at the two demons too. She turned around and smiled. Inuyasha returned the smile, but then his eyes traveled to her torso, stopped. The dagger was embedded in her stomach. She closed her eyes as she fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran to her, he couldn't lose her, no. He though he lost her once, he never wanted that feeling again. Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, all his friends were gone. Dead. And now, he couldn't lose another, his heart wouldn't- couldn't take it.

He caught her and kneeled on the ground. He cradled Kagome in his arms. Kagome blinked and looked up at him. She smiled weakly.

"I still… got the jewel…" She said holding it up for him to see.

"That's, so great. Kagome, your so brave." Inuyasha said smiling sadly.

Kagome began to giggle then moaned in pain. Her hand traveled to the dagger in her skin. Inuyasha stared at it then looked back into Kagome's eyes.

"It's bad isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"N-no it's not." He lied. The whole blade had been submerged in her skin. He was sure it must of punctured her stomach. He felt her wince. _Kagome, you must be in a lot of pain._ He held her hand, he didn't want to think that this was the way it was going to end.

"Kagome, I need to get you to a hospital."

Kagome turned her face away.

"Remember how we met?" She said gazing off into the distance.

Inuyasha was taken back by the question.

"Kagome, you need to be taken care of-"

"I do, back in seventh grade." She turned her head to face him. "You do remember don't you?"

Inuyasha stared back into her eyes.

"Yeah… I do."

---

He had been in choir. The school had a choir class and for the concert he had a solo. The teachers said it's been a long time since a seventh grader had had a solo for the first concert of the year. And accompanying them would be a solo flute player, also a seventh grader.

"The scrubs this year seem to be full of talent." The teacher muttered walking away. Only Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up the comment.

"Whose gonna be playing the flute?" He heard a kid ask.

"Higarashi, Kagome." Another one responded.

"Wasn't she the one who beat the high schoolers in the science fair last year?"

"Bet she's a real nerd."

"Probably really geeky looking too." The students mused. Five minutes into the class the choir group had already invented an image for this mysterious Kagome. She probably wore glasses and braces. They imaged her to be repulsively ugly, and always hid from everyone. They were sure that was the reason no one there had seen her.

The teacher hushed them as a knock came on the door. Everyone became quiet as the door open revealing there mystery girl.

Kagome kept her head down, and nervously tugged on her green skirt. She had always thought the uniform skirts were too short. She gripped the silver flute nervously as the teacher escorted her to the front of the choir kids.

"Everyone, this is Higarashi, Kagome."

Kagome lifted her head quickly, smiled but kept here lips closed, then lowered her head again.

Inuyasha lifted up one eyebrow. _That was an odd way to smile._ Before he could study her features, the girl had whipped around and had her back to him.

"Don't you need your music?" The teacher asked.

"I have the music memorized." Kagome said in a small voice.

"Very well." The teacher turned to the group. "Inuyasha, when your solo part comes, please depart from the group and stand next to Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded, indicating he had heard. The teacher lifted her hands and silently began to count the first four beats.

The song started off with the flute. A few long notes then the flute began to play the melody. The singing began.

Inuyasha could help but be mesmerized by the sound of the flute. The pitch was so perfect, the tone so clear. But it was more than that. Anyone can reach that on an instrument, it just took practice. He looked at the girl. What made her music so much better?

His solo was approaching. Inuyasha separated from the group and made his way next to Kagome. The choir was silent as the flutist held a high note out. The teacher cut her off and lifted her hand to begin conducting the three/four time.

Inuyasha and Kagome began at the same time. Inuyasha was still trying to figure out what made her sound so good. Then he realized why. She was putting her heart into it. He saw as she slowly swayed to the note she was playing. It was how she connected her body movement with the change of notes.

Before he realized it, his solo was over and he was to join the choir again.

The song ended, and Inuyasha was amazed. Kagome had played it perfectly. Not a single mistake. And not only that, she had played it _well._

"Hey Kagome!" He heard Kikyo shout.

Hm?" Kagome said looking up to see who had called her. 

"Is it true? Did you make state with your science project last year?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly.

Kikyo turned back to her friends.

"See I told you she was a nerd." Kikyo said, and her friends and her started to snicker. "She probably doesn't have any friends!"

Kagome shut her eyes and held back tears.

"Kagome, you may go back to your class." The teacher said.

Kagome took a deep breath and look at the distance between her and the door. The only problem was that Kikyo and her group of friends where on the way.

Kagome kept her head up and stared only at the door. She was almost there, she past Kikyo's group and didn't hear any more comments. Kagome almost sighed in relief.

Then she felt herself trip. She fell face first and lay there for a few seconds. The tears almost escaped her eyes.

"Kikyo!" The teacher said standing up and began to walk over to scold the girls. But it was too late the whole class was in a fit of laughter.

Inuyasha was even laughing among his friends. Then he stopped at the smell of tears. He looked over in time to see Kagome run to the door and fly out. He didn't know why, but he chased after her. He was outside, the class room and he began to walk down the hall toward the sound of someone crying. He saw some one crying leaned against the wall, hugging her legs.

"Kikyo's a bitch isn't she?" He said crouching down next to her.

Kagome lifted up her head and looked at the person speaking to her.

Inuyasha for the first time got a good look at her. She was average looking, she wasn't the repulsive nerd he had imagined her to be. Her hair covered her face slightly, it gave of a bluish glow. Her brown eyes had tears in them, and her full lips trembled slightly. She kinda looked like Kikyo.

Kagome squeezed the flute tightly and continued to stare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smelled the air around her.

"Are you bleeding?" He asked.

Kagome got wide eyed and continued to stare at her.

"I swear, if I hadn't heard you talk to the teacher, I think you were mute." Inuyasha half muttered.

Kagome laughed a little.

"I knew you weren't mute." Inuyasha said smiling. "Smile again, you look nice."

Kagome shook her head.

"Braces." She said quietly.

"Really? I didn't noticed." Inuyasha said mock surprise.

Kagome laughed at the stupid face he made. It was true, she had braces, but Inuyasha thought they made her look cute.

"Hey, you are bleeding." Inuyasha said standing up.

Her braces must of cut opened her lips when Kikyo tripped her.

"Come, let's get you to the nurses office." He said holding out his hand. "The won't do hell, but you'll get out of the rest of the period."

Kagome took his had and stood up. She gripped her flute nervously with mouth hands.

"What's your name?" She asked as she followed behind him.

"Inuyasha."

---

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. _I didn't even get to finish writing her that song._

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's attention was focused back on Kagome.

"Why were you so nice to me that day?"

Inuyasha stared at her. She need to get to a hospital.

"I don't know. Something about you, I couldn't help it."

Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad you became my friend."

Kagome's eyes began to droop. If Inuyasha didn't know any better, he would assume she was just really sleepy.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha eyes stung.

"Don't be sad Inuyasha…"

Kagome sighed.

"You know something… I never thought I'd die twice." She winced again.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"You're not going to die!"

His eyes began to moisten.

"Your going to live, and your going to get married, and have children…"

"That would be nice…" Kagome said closing her eyes.

"And your going to grow old with me! Not die here!" Inuyasha continued as his eyes burned.

"Boys or girls?" Kagome whispered.

"One of each." Inuyasha said taking one of her hands in his,

"What are there names?" Kagome said weakly.

"Moriko, and Haru." Inuyasha held back tears. He could feel Kagome's heart failing her. "Kagome! Kagome!"

Inuyasha heard her last breath. He picked up her hand and kissed it. Finally he couldn't hold back any more. Tears fell on Kagome's hand.

"Damn it!" He said as he cried. He didn't know what he cursed for. He just cursed everything. More tears fell from his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked up at his little brother. He hadn't seen him cry… ever. Sesshomaru saw something though. In the dead miko's hand. It was the jewel. But it was acting odd, hadn't the jewel been purple? He didn't recall it being blue.

Sesshomaru heard a voice, a female voice was speaking.

"Time changes,

Lives anew,

Two born,

Of apperance great match,

One the garardiun,

Other protector,

To protect the gardiun

With her own life,

For lives to be as once were,

the blood of a ningen, the heart of a yokai and the tears of a hanyou

To be spilt on the Shikon No Tama"

Inuyasha looked down on the jewel, it was glowing blue. Then there was a bright flash of blue light.


	19. Epilogue

Kagome grunted as pulled herself out of the well.

"What the…"

She sat down on the edge.

I could be wrong but Toto, I think we're not in Tokyo anymore.

She jump off and began to walk through the strange forest.

"Grandpa! Mom! Are you there?"

She continued to walk through the forest.

"Souta! Buyo…" Kagome was getting worried, she didn't know where she was.

"It's like the family shrine is not even." Kagome paused and gasped with happiness.

"The tree!" She ran toward it,

Kagome arrived to the base of the tree, and was greeted by another surprised.

Vines growing around his body, a boy was pinned to the tree by an arrow. He had silver hair and was wearing old fashion clothes.

"Is that a boy?"

The gentle breeze made his hair shiver. Kagome jumped on one of the roots to get closer to him.

"Hey there…What cha doing?" She said as she got closer to him. She gasped again. He had dog ears. She raised her hand. _I think I wanna… touch them. _She stood there for a few seconds and rubbed them. As she petted them, she could helpp but feel like this had all happen before. She let go of them and sighed.

"Now that that's outa my system…"

"Get away from there!"

Kagome felt arrows fly at her. She pressed herself against the boy. She felt a small twinge of protection from that simple action.

The next thing she knew the men tied her up and began to carry her away from Inuyasha. She blinked at her own thoughts. She didn't know why but he was sure the boy pinned to the tree was named Inuyasha.

They laid her down on a matt as the villagers gathered around and stared at her.

"You didn't have to tie me up ya know!"

She heard the murmuring of the men and sighed. Why did she have this feeling that all of this had happened before? She shook her head.

What is this? The Japan medieval times?

She thought as she stared at what they wore. She sighed again as an old woman approached her.

Now what?

* * *

This is for the people who are sitting there going, "Huh, what happened?" If you still don't know what happened email me and I'll tell you what happened. Thank you EVERYONE who stuck with me through Charm Bracelet and The Necklace. Charm Bracelet was my first fan fic, and The Necklace my second. It pains me to end the story, but I had to. I always knew how I was going to end it, the only problem was getting there. It's kinda funny how one little English assignment grew into two Fan fictions. Now that I am entering my sophomore year, I hope my writing skills improve greatly, and who knows? Maybe I'll publish a book of my own creation one day.

and finally i say this.

I have never owned Inuyasha, I acknowledge they are not my property, and belong to there respected owners.

Ja ne!

: P


End file.
